


Долгая дорога мистера Хоулетта

by Andre



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В холодной войне между людьми и мутантами люди победили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгая дорога мистера Хоулетта

**6:40**  
  
— Мужик, мы открываемся с девяти утра.   
— Угусь, — сказал мужик. Сел и кинул деньги на стойку бара. Деньги приличные. — Чё-нить пожрать и выпить.  
— Виски? — спросил бармен. — И сухарики.  
— Ты ещё «Чаппи» мне предложи.   
— Есть только сухарики. Завоз после обеда.   
Клиент качнул мохнатой башкой.   
— Сыпь.  
Бармен достал из-под прилавка пыльную плошку и насыпал безвкусных сухариков с горкой.  
— Чё-т ты мало сыпешь.  
— Это три порции.  
Головорез захрустел: хрум-хрум, хрум-хрум.   
— А виски?  
Бармен накапал, зверюга залпом выпил, бармен повторил. Зверюга опять хлопнул, пять секунд похрустел и жестом показал — ещё.  
— Пьёшь как не в себя.  
— Ты давай не выёбывайся, а лей.   
По опыту бармен знал: с дикими клиентами лучше не спорить. Страна большая и глупая. У каждого дурака в сарае найдётся пара ружей. Он отошёл протереть стойку в другом углу — пятничные пьянчуги вчера вечером разлили пиво. Втайне от хозяина бармен бодяжил его димедролом. Головорез поморщился, будто тоже чуял димедрол.   
— Слышь...  
Если принюхаться и приблизить тряпку к лицу, она пахнет бухлом и лекарствами. Вот срань. Придётся выкинуть. Незнающий не проссыт, но хозяин всё-таки не дурак. Нагреть такого на бабло — дельце не из простых. Впрочем, и не таких нагревали...  
— Слышь! — повторил головорез. — Ты, обмудок.   
Бармен повернулся.   
— Ты это мне?   
— Сюда слушай. Надо нам с тобой перетереть.   
— У бара уже есть крыша.  
— Класс. Слушай дальше...  
— Я не веду переговоров с клиентами. Виски ещё налить?   
Головорез улыбнулся. Зрелище жуткое.  
— Успокойся, мудень.   
— Я думаю, что...  
— А ты не думай. Ты меня слушай: к вам на днях поступил один хер, отменный такой хлыщ, выглядит как хапуга. Носит во-о-от такую железную хуйню на башке. Ты его куда пристроил — в комнату этажом выше?  
Бармен скованно хмыкнул.  
— А чё надо?  
— Вопросы я буду задавать, — сказал головорез и показал на стакан — обнови. Бармен нехотя обновил. Головорез опять хлопнул. — А ты будешь отвечать. Начни с конца: какую комнату ты ему подогрел?  
— Ничего я никому не подогревал. У нас тут, типа, питейное заведение, а не гостиница для постояльцев.  
— Ты на уши мне не приседай, я ж не налоговая. Мне до твоих наёбок дела нет: хочешь — пиво бодяжь, хочешь — комнаты без лицензии сдавай, главное, чтоб на вопросы отвечал.  
Бармен застыл на секунду и с запинкой спросил:  
— Это чё, шантаж?  
— Какой шантаж? Мне нужны ответы на вопросы. Ответы на вопросы нужны. Ты услышал меня? Ответы, сука. Следи за губами: в какой комнате живёт хлыщ?   
— Ну... если не налоговая...  
— Чё, похож я на трепло с бумажками?  
— Да не очень...  
— А иногда ты соображаешь. Давай быстрее свои колёсики крути, мне бежать пора.   
— Вообще... если подумать... я вроде припоминаю одного мужика... он при пальтеце, с цацками... холёный… на таких, как ты, не похож.   
— Ты попутал, дружок.   
— Ась?  
— Не ась. Дальше говори.  
— Ну-у-у... я как бы не знаю... но есть вероятность...  
— Короче.  
— Может быть, он и впрямь в комнатах наверху... Я-то к этому никакого отношения не имею. Я-то просто пиво в баре толкаю. А что там, наверху, вообще не моя головная боль. А тот мужик заплатил, чтобы всякие там его не беспокоили...  
— И много он заплатил?  
— Тебе какое дело?  
— Мне — никакого. А вот у тебя на повестке важный вопрос.  
Бармен вздрогнул и отскочил. По столешнице с треском проехались три длинных лезвия, едва не задев его обширный живот. Поножовщина в баре бывала раза два или три, и бармен выработал условный рефлекс на угрозу. Бармен повидал многое, но одного ему видеть не приходилось: лезвия головореза вырастали прямо из руки, ровехонько между костяшек пальцев.  
— Ты… ты….  
— Ты не тыкай, а по делу говори.  
Плошка упала, сухарики рассыпались на стойку и пол.   
Бармен стрельнул глазами по округе, ища поддержки, но ранним утром бар был пуст.  
— Ну-ка раскинь мозгами и посчитай в уме: те бабки, которые он тебе всучил, компенсируют потерю пальцев?  
Бармен подумал: что можно сделать? Наверху есть охранник. Можно заорать.  
— Ты глупостей-то не делай, — сказал головорез, предугадывая. — Глупостей много, а пальцев всего-ничего.  
Тусклый жёлтый свет от лампы под потолком бликовал на лезвиях. Бармен взвесил в уме перспективы и подумал: а ведь этот псих прав.  
— Он там, наверху. Третья комната. Осторожно, там охранник, он следит, чтобы шлюх никто не бил.  
— Шлюх не трону, — согласился головорез и встал со стула. — Ну, бывай. Приятно было пообщаться.  
— Э-э-э... слушай... сэр...  
Головорез дошёл до лестницы и остановился. Бармен хотел спросить, зачем ему понадобился постоялец, но взглянул в рысье лицо и передумал.   
— У нас проблемы будут? Типа, надо кого-нибудь вызвать?..  
— Сам решай, — мирно сказал головорез. — Мне на это насрать.   
Повернулся, спокойно зашёл на лестницу и грузно поднялся по ступеням: бух, бух, бух.  
  
  
**7:00**  
  
Охранник спал, уткнувшись рыхлым подбородком в грудь. Одутловатое лицо циррозника издавало ровное глухое сопение. Пахло димедролом и кислым пивом. Росомаха брезгливо поморщился и прошёл мимо.   
Он бесшумно преодолел два метра коридора. Из-за ссохшейся двери с табличкой «2» вышла цыпочка, на ходу надевая каблуки. Трудно определить возраст по такому потасканному лицу. Дешёвая косметика смазалась на щеке — кто-то вдарил цыпочке в морду.   
— Ублюдок! — взвизгнула она, обращаясь к кому-то за дверью. — Обдолбыш тупой! Тебе сказали: отсос или классика, без вариантов! Я сейчас позову охрану! Из тебя выбьют всё дерьмо, усёк? Щас просрёшься!   
Она повернулась на каблуках, чтобы заорать на спящего охранника, но увидела перед собой головореза в кожаной куртке. Лихо выстриженные бакенбарды, брови шириной с палец. Похоже, дело дрянь. Он прижал палец к губам и подмигнул ей.  
— Тш-ш-ш.  
По инерции она прикрыла дверь. Головорез кивнул: умница, так держать.  
— Новый охранник, что ли?   
— Не бери в голову, детка. Давай, чапай отсюда. И тихо.   
— А чё происходит-то? — спросила она почему-то шёпотом.  
— Иди-иди.   
Удивлённая, она таращилась на его лицо. Он качнул головой: мол, не томи — вали. Вид нешуточный — рядом с таким громилой можно ненароком огрести. Хоть девицу и часто били, удар с разворота в челюсть — не та штука, к которой можно привыкнуть. Она смотала удочки и зацокала к лестнице.   
— На сифилис проверься, — сказал ей в спину головорез. — Рыбой пахнет.  
У него был тихий и хриплый голос.   
Шлюха ушла. Он стоял пару секунд, привычно примериваясь: метраж коридора, окна, входы и выходы, планировка, далеко ли до лестницы, источники электричества, расположение щитка. Принюхался, пригляделся. Удостоверившись, что всё в порядке, дошёл до двери с табличкой «3», вонзил коготь в замок, провернул и вошёл в комнату.  
Всё предсказуемо и глупо: обшарпанные стены с пожухлыми обоями в узорчик, сбитые плинтуса, потёки под потолком. У стены — большая железная кровать с продавленным матрасом и засаленным покрывалом. Тумбочка, изрезанная ножом. Кресло, когда-то велюровое, а теперь проеденное молью. В приступе хозяйственности какой-то умник навесил на окна две серые занавески.   
Шумела вода из душа.   
Человек, которого искал головорез, дураком не был. Он знал, что в таких клоповниках легче всего потеряться. На кровати он оставил раскрытый чемодан — аккуратно сложенные рубашки, пара брюк, добротные ботинки, шейный платок. Рядом с чемоданом лежало строгое серое пальто, на вид дорогущее. Головорез потрогал его кончиками пальцев и отпустил.   
Дёрнулось в грудной клетке: а сердечко-то пошаливает... Все вещи сложены с армейской дисциплинированностью, носок к носку. Системность мышления не отказывала сукину сыну. Среди барахла, обшарпанных интерьеров и шлюх-сифилитиков такого рода аккуратность кажется беззащитной.   
Шум воды прекратился. Головорез подошёл на полтора метра к ванной. Дверь открылась, вышел он.  
Секунду они смотрели друг на друга. Головорез подумал: кто быстрее — он или я?  
Отработанным движением постоялец выхватил из кармана вальтер, а головорез выбросил вперёд когти. Пистолет целился головорезу в лицо. Длинные лезвия оказались в двух сантиметрах от щеки постояльца.  
Ничего не произошло. Наставив друг на друга оружие, они просто стояли посреди обветшалой комнаты. Неизвестно, чьё дыхание громче.   
За несколько секунд головорез смог получше рассмотреть постояльца отеля: морщинистый лоб, холодные серые глаза, ореховая гладь волос. Босой, в тёмных джинсах, рубашка накинута на плечи. Виски засеребрились. Лицо не подобрело ни капли. На башке, разумеется, этот нелепый шлем.   
Не сдержавшись, головорез глубоко вдохнул густой тёплый запах кожи. Постоялец мрачно скривился и взвёл курок.  
— Уходи.  
От одиночества его голос огрубел.  
— Ты собрался шугануть меня этой пукалкой? Брось. Сам знаешь — не выйдет.  
— Прострелю правый глаз. Следом левый. Глаз — сложная структура, восстановится не сразу.   
— Я и сослепу найду тебя по запаху.   
Эрик хмыкнул.  
— Нос тоже снесёт. Пули разрывные.  
— Гляжу, ты подготовился.   
Леншерр приподнял брови и опустил. Вальтер в его руках не дрогнул.   
— Вариантов немного: либо ты уйдёшь, либо я прострелю тебе глаза.  
— А сможешь? Я от неожиданности могу тебе башку отрезать. Прислушайся к моему опыту: без башки очень трудно жить.   
— Не отрежешь. Без указки Чарльза ты и шагу не ступишь. А Чарльзу нужно, чтобы я оставался живым.  
Звукоизоляция была ни к чёрту. За стенкой уже знакомая шлюха вновь воссоединилась с клиентом и теперь орала во всю глотку: «Плати за отсос, мудила! Я тебе отсасывала — значит, двадцать баксов сверху!».  
— А здесь уютно, — сказал Логан.   
— Умолкни.  
— Не начинай... Долго мы тут будем торчать друг у друга на мушке?  
— До тех пор, пока ты не уйдёшь.  
Росомаха прикинул: ну, я-то точно Леншерра не трону. Тут к гадалке не ходи.   
А он меня?  
Логан чуял блеф за километр. Леншерр не блефовал. Захочет стрельнуть – выстрелит.   
Мысленно он прикинул: сколько времени понадобится, чтобы регенерировать глаз? Часов десять, не меньше... Кроме того, это очень больно.   
— Ну? — любезно спросил Эрик. — Что надумал?  
Пистолет по-прежнему целился Росомахе в лицо.  
Росомаха вздохнул и дёрнулся.   
Вальтер выстрелил, пуля рывком вонзилась в плечо. Когтями Росомаха зацепил Леншерра за рубашку, пытаясь прибить к полу; ткань затрещала и распоролась. Леншерр дал ему в морду — сильный, хороший хук, — и затем они оба покатились по полу, сбивая тумбочку и поднимая пыль.   
Драка в жизни — явление грязное, некрасивое, Росомаха много таких повидал. Эрик бился, как зверь, но ему не хватало массы; он пролетел через комнату, как пух, сбил занавески и локтём выбил стекло. Град осколков с визгом осыпал плечи и пол. Со двора донесся собачий лай.   
Шатаясь, Леншерр взял с тумбочки настольную лампу и, размахнувшись, ударил ею Логана в лицо. Раздался звон, осколки лампочки впились в щеки. Эрик воспользовался ситуацией и стал искать пистолет. Пистолет лежал на полу у дверей ванной. Леншерр протянул к нему руку, Росомаха наступил на неё, Леншерр взвыл и пнул его под колено.   
— С-с-сукин сын!  
Разбитая лампа валялась на полу. Леншерр схватил её за провод и попытался накинуть Росомахе на шею. Не вышло. Росомаха толкнул его, навалился всей массой, содрал шлем и прицельно тюкнул в затылок.  
Леншерр вдохнул и вырубился.   
  
  
**7:25**  
  
Минут семь Логан сидел на полу, привалившись к стене, и часто дышал. Потом рана в плече затянулась. Росомаха запоздало вспомнил, что пуля осталась внутри. Опять регенерацию проворонил.   
Сколько таких пуль напичкали в его тело за девяносто лет худо-бедного существования? Много. Пули обросли мясом, встроились в систему жизнеобеспечения и, может быть, в Росомахе совсем не осталось крови — сплошной разнокалиберный металл.   
Ладно, подумал, чёрт с ним. Вытащу потом.   
Собака во дворе всё ещё заливалась лаем. Он встал, отряхнулся, зашёл в ванную, вытащил из щеки осколки лампочки и тщательно умыл лицо. С досадой осмотрел дырку от пули — жалко куртку, куртка отличная, подарок Ксавье на прошлое Рождество. Вернувшись в комнату, он подобрал вальтер и шлем, положил в чемодан и защёлкнул замок. Рядом с чемоданом лежало пальто. Логан тщательно проверил карманы. Нашёл пухлый бумажник (шестьсот долларов мелкими купюрами), авиабилет до Сан-Франциско на завтрашний рейс, жвачку «Стиморол» и чек из ресторана («Вознаграждение официанту приветствуется, но всегда остаётся на ваше усмотрение»).  
Да, негусто.  
Уткнувшись лицом в доски, Леншерр лежал на полу. Логан перехватил тело поперёк и взвалил через плечо. Тяжёлый, зараза.   
В правую руку взял чемодан, перебросил через него пальто и вышел, выбив ногой дверь. Когда он дошёл до лестницы, охранник вздрогнул и проснулся, взглянув на него осоловелыми глазами.  
— Спи-спи, — сказал Логан. — Рано ещё.  
Спустился с лестницы, прошёл сквозь бар. Перепуганный бармен хотел что-то сказать, но побоялся. Логан вышел на несвежую пыльную улицу, залитую утренним светом, дошагал до парковки и открыл свой фургончик. Леншерра он сгрузил в кресло рядом с водителем. Плечи ныли от напряжения.  
Чемодан и пальто отправились в фургон. Порывшись в инструментах, Логан нашёл бечёвку и тщательно привязал Леншерра к сиденью. Тут двери бара открылись, и выскочил охранник с ружьём наперевес.  
— Эй ты, гондон! А ну стой!  
— Ага, — согласился Логан и пошёл к водительской двери. — Щас.  
— Я сказал стой! Или яйца тебе отстрелю!  
Уже дважды за утро Росомахе угрожали что-нибудь отстрелить. А ведь ещё и восьми нет. День не задался.  
— Ты чё, не слышишь? Я сказал, яйца отстрелю!  
— Сначала припомни, как они выглядят. Своих небось уже лет двадцать не видал.  
Охранник пальнул в небо. Росомаха запрыгнул на водительское сиденье фургона.  
— Целься ниже, если что.  
Вставил ключи в замок зажигания, надавил на газ и тронулся с места.  
  
**7:50**  
  
После регенерации Логана настигал голод. На войне Росомаха ел безостановочно, объедая сначала одну армию, потом другую. В Нагасаки он съел четырнадцать порций горячих блюд, но так и не насытился: телу не хватало энергии. Сейчас опять захотелось есть.   
Двадцать минут покружив по шоссе, Логан свернул на обочину и купил в придорожной забегаловке два ведра жареных крыльев и упаковку пива. Первое ведро он опустошил минут за пять. Голод ненадолго притупился. Когтями сковырнув крышку, Логан приложился к бутылке «Будвайзера» и закурил последнюю сигару.  
Обморочный Леншерр на соседнем сидении поморщился от дыма и открыл глаза.  
В первые несколько секунд он пытался сориентироваться, оглядывая расшатанную приборную панель, пыльные сиденья, замыленное лобовое стекло. Вырываться не стал, только спросил вслух:  
— Где мой шлем?  
— В чемодане.   
— Вернешь?  
— Нет.   
— Не дыми на меня. Открой окно. Аспирин есть?  
От хриплого смеха Логан подавился дымом.  
— Шутишь, что ли? Мне-то он зачем.  
Лицо Леншерра потемнело. Логан запоздало прикусил язык, но было поздно — смутное подобие разговора сгинуло в никуда. Мимо фургона, подгоняемый ветром, пронёсся шар перекати-поля. Они оба смотрели на него, пока шар не скрылся из вида.   
— Ну, поехали.  
В пыльном окне проплывали мутные пейзажи захолустного городишки Остин. Бледно-серые дома, одноразовые, как стаканчики, все попрятались в позднем тумане, а вместо них вдалеке начали угадываться поля и степи, бесплодные, как шлюхи.   
— Ну и дыра… Разве ты не мог обосноваться в Вегасе?   
— Заткнись.  
— Вот видишь... С тобой стараешься по-человечески, а ты всё равно ведёшь себя, как свинья.  
— Верни шлем и развяжи меня, — упорно сказал Леншерр. Наверное, думал, что, если повторить требование дважды, оно станет убедительнее. — Если развяжешь, я тебя не трону.  
— А если не развяжу, то тем более. Я и рад бы тебя развязать, но ты с утра пораньше уже прострелил мне плечо, а мой лимит доверия — одно ранение в день. Поговорим о чудесном спасении завтра.   
— Клоун ты.  
— Много понимаешь.   
Бутылка подошла к концу, и Логан взял новую.   
Одноразовые домишки за стеклом окончательно исчезли. Им на смену пришли полупустые сараи и гудящие фуры, несущиеся навстречу. Этот участок шоссе на стыке Миннесоты и Айовы не изобиловал разнообразием видов. Между лиственными деревьями попадались рыжие усталые поля, в остальном — всё та же американская картинка с бетонной дорогой и высоким небом в узор из пористых облаков. Окажись хоть на Аляске, хоть в Вашингтоне — везде увидишь этот добротный бетон под ногами, ровные обочины и длинноносые фуры. В углу пейзажа — знак «Дженерал Моторс», пять высоток, пустырь, мотель и шиномонтажка. Голосующие автостопщики, забросив рюкзак за спину, тычут пальцем в холодное ноябрьское небо.  
Даже пожрать в этой стране по-человечески нельзя: еда безвкусна и фотогенична, напитки похожи друг на друга, пресность вытравливается лишь горчицей и кетчупом, а большинство продуктов по вкусу смахивает на вату. Всё должно быть предсказуемо и неизменно, все рецепты задокументированы, любое производство — конвейерное, и даже люди вокруг конвейерные, с одинаковыми синхронными улыбками и неизменным корпоративным сервисом.  
В Америке Росомаха часто вспоминал родину. В Альберте, думал он, ни одну ёлку не подгонишь под другую. И кто после этого прав?  
Тем не менее, он ощущал сопричастность. Он помнил, как строили Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг и здание Крайслера, во что страна превратилась в конце тридцатых, чем она стала после сороковых, какой была без «Макдональдса» и «Кока-колы». По улицам тогда шныряли дребезжащие трамвайчики и автобусы, где белым нельзя занимать задние места. Страна, хваткая и громкоголосая, держала Логана чувством причастности к истории.  
Здесь осталось мало людей, хвалу которым возносил О.Генри. Скоро они канут в лету, и в одиночку придётся туго.  
Надо отделаться от этих мыслей. Они вызывают тоску, а тосковать — глупо.   
— Ну, Леншерр, что новенького? Как у тебя делишки?  
Он повернул голову. Леншерр крепко спал.  
  
  
**10:30**  
  
А ведь он тонкокостный, как девочка. С этого ракурса всё хорошо видно: скулы лишь чуть-чуть обтянуты кожей, запястья узкие, фигура не крепкая, но выносливая. На костяк забыли прикрепить хоть немножко мяса. После концлагеря тело Леншерра стало суповым набором и осталось таким навсегда.   
Со стороны смотришь — вроде красиво. Но в быту тело неудобное — костистое, жилистое. Когда спишь с ним в одной постели, мелкие косточки впиваются в тебя, как хлебные крошки на простыне.   
Память, память... Много шороха, да немного толка. Вспомнишь одно, и вот уже другое прицепилось, а за ним третье, и так до бесконечности. Прошлое полно тревог и волнений.   
Чтобы отвлечься, Логан тихо включил приёмник. Приёмник передавал одну-единственную станцию. Глянцевый женский голос сквозь помехи спросил:  
— ...полностью безопасна для здоровья?  
— Абсолютно, — ответил мужчина. — Как заверили меня изобретатели вакцины, она влияет исключительно на отклонения в генах. С её помощью мы сможем вылечить те генетические отклонения, которые раньше считались неизлечимыми. Например, синдром Хантингтона, гемофилия, синдром Дауна и всё подобное вплоть до альбинизма и дальтонизма.  
— А побочные эффекты?  
— Мы пока не можем с уверенностью говорить о стопроцентной переносимости вакцины, но клинические исследования не выявили никаких значительных побочных явлений. Вакцина представлена в разнообразных версиях: точечная мутация, делеция генов... На последней стадии разработки вакцина, исправляющая проблемы отсутствующей хромосомы. Это невероятное научное открытие ведёт нас к новой эре медицины. Оно перевернёт все представления.  
— Что по этому поводу думают фармацевтические компании?  
— Правительство Соединённых Штатов лоббирует программу внедрения вакцины. Со всей ответственностью можно заявить, что вакцина будет доступна широкому кругу потребителей. Она поступит в свободную продажу со следующей недели.  
— Вакцина тестировалась на животных?  
— В том числе... Согласен, это звучит не слишком этично, но о какой этичности мы можем говорить, когда речь идёт о здоровье и судьбах миллионов страдающих людей?   
Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Росомаха выключил приёмник. Сытый мужской голос эхом отдавался у него в голове.   
«И никаких побочных эффектов!»  
Хуже всего давалось бессилие. Молчаливое, смиренное наблюдение за тем, как всё катится к чёрту. Балабольство. Потакание пустобрехам. Невозможность что-либо изменить. Красиво говорить он не любил и не умел, и любому слову — даже сладкоголосому, — предпочитал дело.   
Ксавье верно говорит: ничему его жизнь не учит. Зато с этаким изъяном не скучно жить.   
Меж полей попалась автозаправка. Росомаха залил полный бак и купил на кассе пачку сигарет. Подойдя к телефонной будке, он набрал номер. Там долго не отвечали.  
— Алло.  
— Привет. Я его нашёл.  
Голос по ту сторону трубки — шероховатый, спокойный, как Логану нравилось, — помолчал, а потом спросил:  
— Ты не шутишь?  
— Мы в Миннесоте. Скоро будем в Висконсине. Он, оказывается, тусовался в клоповнике в богом забытой дыре под названием Остин. Прикинь?  
Собеседник вздохнул.  
— Он как?  
Росомаха оглянулся на фургон.   
— Да нормально. На вид здоровый... Злой, как собака. Короче, как обычно.   
— Трудно было?  
— Ну... Он плечо мне прострелил.   
— Твою мать. Вы в порядке?  
— Расслабься, он уснул зубами к стенке. И не ругайся, тебе не идёт.   
Собеседник хрипло хмыкнул. Логан ощутил беспокойство за него. Ему не понравился тон.  
— Чарльз, как сам? Никуда не годишься сегодня.  
— Обо мне не думай. Просто привези его, там разберемся.  
— Привезу.  
— И постарайтесь друг друга не калечить.  
— Это не от меня зависит.  
— Не ври.  
Логан скрипнул, но подчинился.  
— Буду паинькой.  
— Позвони, когда окажетесь в Висконсине.   
— Хорошо.  
Он собирался положить трубку, но Чарльз вдруг сказал:  
— Я тебя люблю.  
Логан безрадостно засмеялся.  
— Знаю.  
— Не натвори дел.  
Положив трубку, Логан почувствовал иррациональное одиночество. Голос Чарльза на три минуты вернул его в родное тёплое лоно, а потом выдернул во внешний мир. Внешний мир Логан не любил — жил в нём, но душа не лежала. Душа просила дом, школу, ораву детишек. Лезли в голову милые, пошловатые глупости: вырезание тыквы на Хэллоуин, картонная горка подарков на Рождество, душистая индейка на День благодарения. С возрастом ему всё больше хотелось остепениться. С детьми поладил, опять же. Нет-нет, да и схватит вдруг желание потрепать чью-нибудь маленькую башку.   
Иногда задумывался: а есть ли у меня дети? Женщин-то было много... Не стерёгся практически никогда, на всё плевал, дурья башка. Значит, где-то бегают ноги, похожие на собственные, кто-то ржёт голосистым хохотом, воюет, рычит, глядит тёмными глазищами из-под густых бровей. Если дети есть, то они уже не молокососы — нехитрый расчёт подсказывает, что им от двенадцати до семидесяти. Может, нарожали своих детей, а то и внуков. Может, откинулись от инфаркта — опасный возраст, то, сё... Тоска расползается, будто вирус. Какое дело до этих выблядков? Что за напасть — трястись о неизвестных бастардах, которых, может, уже и на свете нет?  
Он сел в машину, отъехал на сто метров от заправки и закурил.  
— Я же сказал, — сквозь зубы произнёс Леншерр, не двигаясь. — Открывай окно, когда куришь.   
— Блять!.. Из-за тебя чуть руль не выпустил. Ты хоть предупреждай.   
— Зачем? — он зло улыбнулся.   
— Затем, что мы разобьёмся.   
— Было бы, что терять.  
— Жрать будешь? Есть крылышки и пиво.  
— Не буду.  
— Что рожу корчишь? Можно подумать, не тебя я подобрал в той ночлежке со шлюхами. Там тебя ничего не смущало. А сейчас смотри-ка, аристократ.  
Леншерр скривил губы. Логан знал, что злится на него, и эта злость давняя, гнилая, как заражённая рана. Все раны на теле Росомахи заживали, а эта — нет.  
— Ну? Будешь жрать или нет?  
— Оставь меня в покое.  
— Ага, щас.  
— Ты, видимо, воображаешь, что спас заблудшую душу.   
— Начнём с того, что ты бы подхватил там заразу на раз-два. Уж я-то в этих делах секу.  
— Этим утешаешься?  
— Когда кто-то спасает твою задницу, просто скажи спасибо и заткнись.  
Леншерр холодно рассмеялся — хлёстко, будто по морде дал.   
— А тебе не приходило в голову, что я не хочу, чтобы меня спасали? Вы с Ксавье сообща решили, что я страдаю и лелею мечты, как бы снова социализироваться в вашем обществе. Но что, если вы мне не нужны? Безразличны. Ты особенно.   
— Хватит.  
— А что такое, Зверёныш? Это тебя обижает? Ты же вроде не дурак. Должен был понимать. Хотелось бы сказать, что мне жаль. Но нет, не жаль.  
Раньше переругивания были ироничными, будто бы понарошку. Теперь нет. Все неузнаваемо. Не хочется признаваться себе в этом, но он надеялся... надеялся, что, увидев Леншерра и забрав домой, вернёт каким-нибудь образом время, всё исправит, найдёт нужные слова.   
Простенькие, сентиментальные мечты — ни ума, ни фантазии. Слушать себя противно.   
— Может, высадишь меня? — сказал Леншерр. Логан наконец посмотрел на него: чужой человек, привязанный к соседнему сиденью.   
А было ли вообще между ними что-то? Может, выдумка, самообман?   
— Не высажу.   
— Как знаешь.  
  
**17:00**  
  
Пачка сигарет, купленная на заправке, кончилась на подъезде к Висконсину. На границе штатов они долго ждали, пока полицейские досмотрят десяток фур впереди. Прошёл почти час. Леншерр, молчавший с утра, открыл рот и сказал:  
— По-твоему, они не спросят, почему с тобой едет связанный пассажир?  
— Утихни.  
— Ну, Зверёныш, сделай усилие. Пошевели немножечко мозгами.   
— Я сказал — сиди тихо.  
Полицейский осматривал предпоследнюю фуру, перебрасываясь фразами с детиной в засаленной майке, выскочившим из кабины на улицу.  
— Развяжи, — сказал Леншерр. — Никуда я не сбегу.  
— Почем мне знать? В прошлый раз ты ведь сбежал и глазом не моргнул.  
— Это был не побег.  
— Да называй как хочешь.   
Леншерр стиснул зубы. Челюсть стала квадратной и каменной. Логану вспомнилась картинка из журнала National Geographic: бирюзовая гладь небесного полотна и ряд истуканов с Острова Пасхи в развалах охристо-зелёной земли.   
— Не хочу перед ними оправдываться.   
Говорил он медленно и хрипло. Не встречаясь взглядами, они быстро и молчаливо поняли друг друга, но понимание не сроднило, а лишь напомнило об утрате. Щекотливое, горькое чувство. Лучше бы его не было совсем.  
Из бардачка Логан достал наручники, прицепил не сопротивляющегося Эрика к ручке двери и перочинным ножом разрезал верёвки. Закинул их в фургон.  
— Шарф есть? — спросил Леншерр. — Платок? Хоть что-нибудь?  
— Это зачем?   
— Зверёныш, чем ты думаешь? Ободок наручников нужно чем-то закрыть.  
— А, это... Вот.  
Логан дал ему продырявленную куртку. Леншерр кинул её себе на колени и устало приложился лбом к оконному стеклу.   
Подошёл офицер полиции, назвался по имени и спросил:  
— Куда направляетесь?  
Глупо спрашивать об этом при пересечении штатов.  
— В Висконсин, — сказал Логан и протянул права на фальшивое имя. Разнокалиберных документов в бардачке валялось пруд пруди. Патрульный внимательно проглядел права и спросил:  
— А откуда?   
— Из Миннесоты.   
Полицейский поднял брови и с сомнением на него посмотрел. Думал — издевается.  
— Мы катим в Чикаго, — пояснил Логан. — А я-то сам с юга. Товарищ позвал на матч. По нему не скажешь, но мы вместе всю Корею прошли. Сопляками тогда были — ни то, ни сё... В каких только переделках не бывали. Так я о чём? Золотая башка у сукина сына, только жаль, дураку досталась. Говорит, «Чикагские медведи» всех порвут. А я говорю — брехня полная, они после сороковых звёзд с неба не хватали. Этим криворуким девчонкам далеко до «Питтсбургских сталеваров». Это если о севере. А что до юга, то тут и думать не надо, на хьюстонских парней вся надежда. Я за них и болею. А чего, спрашивается, не болеть? У нас в Техасе сердца золотые, как лихорадка. Ха-ха!.. Команда хорошая, им бы говорить складненько, авось дела и пойдут. А Джонни устал и спит. Эй, Джонни, просыпайся, не испытывай терпение офицера!  
Логан помахал ручищей перед лицом Леншерра. Леншерр, сомкнув веки, ровно и тихо сопел.  
— Видали? Дрыхнет, падла... Он после Кореи малясь глуховат. Жалко скотину, от него жена две недели как ушла. Редкая попалась дрянь. Я вот думаю: может, хоть со своими медведями в Чикаго оживится. Только не опоздать бы. Подсобите: здесь поблизости мотельчик на шоссе есть какой?  
— Через пять с половиной миль.  
— Вот это здорово. Это просто отлично. Я вас не особливо заболтал?  
Они пересекли границу, въехали в Висконсин и пролетели полмили по шоссе. Леншерр сказал:  
— Сладко поёшь.   
Под веками шуршала песочная тяжесть, царапающая глазницы. Он вспомнил, что давно не спал — часов тридцать, а то и больше. Во времени Логан ориентировался плохо. Время, в свою очередь, тоже не больно-то в нём разбиралось.   
Промелькнула очередная заправка. Логан остановился, купил сигарет, сел в машину и притормозил на перекрёстке, пропуская вперёд фуру с логотипом «Уоллморта». На ближайшем билборде юная девушка, подняв палец вверх, улыбалась роскошной улыбкой без выражения. Майка черлидерши обтягивала её невыразительную птичью грудку. За спиной девицы стоял дружелюбный придурковатый парень и держал в руках коробку ампул. Надпись сообщала: «Спрашивайте новые вакцины в аптеках города!»  
Секунд десять они пялились на билборд, позабыв про фуру.   
— Поехали, — сказал Эрик.   
— Да.   
У мотеля Логан остановился, взял документы из бардачка, припарковал фургон и велел:  
— Вылезай. На ночь останемся здесь.  
Леншерр неохотно вышел, всё ещё прикованный к дверце. Росомаха наклонился, чтобы открыть ключом наручники, и запах тела стал явственным, знакомым до оцепенения. Это было самое страшное — знать, что обонятельно и зрительно ничего не изменилось, кровь — молекулярно уже иная — сохранила тот запах, который раньше вводил в транс. Ладони не потеряли шершавости, кожа не убавила в цвете, и даже глаза — о, эти слезливые байки про «зеркала души» — не поменялись ни капли. Только глядят они теперь по-другому. Или нет?   
Этого не узнать, пока не посмотришь прямо, а смотреть не хочется. Не сейчас.   
— Попытаешься сбежать... ну, ты понял.  
— Да.  
— Снимем номер, и я тебя снова прикую. К батарее.  
— Лучше к кровати.  
Логан уронил ключ, поднял с асфальта и вдогонку услышал:  
— Так удобнее спать.  
Мотельчиком заведовала шебутная старушка с водянистыми бледными глазами, давно потерявшими выражение и цвет. Логан дал ей свои документы. Она взамен выдала комнату с двумя односпальными кроватями. Одну из кроватей Логан оттащил к батарее и приковал Леншерра. Леншерр не издал ни звука.  
Логан вышел на улицу, выкурил парочку сигарет и минут пять смотрел в высокое темно-серое небо, неуютное и сухое, очень подходящее ноябрю. Захотелось принять душ, но в номере не было полотенец. Докурив, он вошёл в комнатку со стойкой. Старушка, заслышав о полотенцах, немедленно засуетилась в подсобке.  
— Сейчас-сейчас...  
Он ждал, разглядывая скудные старомодные интерьеры, выдававшие застой и безразличие. На стойке под стеклом он заметил знакомую аляповатую листовку: «Сообщите о мутантах, пока не поздно!». Красный фон, белые буквы, жирный номер телефона. Рядом застыла премиленькая открытка с Титаником, подлинная, с любовно разглаженными пожухлыми уголками. Хозяйка заметила, что он разглядывает её, и спросила:  
— Вам нравится?  
— Я больше жалую другую, — ответил Логан. — В три четверти, с дымом из труб.  
— Да-да, она была в наборе... Жаль, испортилась. Дети изрисовали. Странно, что вы знаете про набор. Столько лет... Моя школьная подруга Грета погибла на этом лайнере. Грета Джинни Смит. Ехала с родителями, представьте? Очень порядочная была, весёлая, с Гретой было смешно. А о Титанике говорили — непотопляемый... Бывает, проснусь ночью и думаю: каково же ей, бедняжке, там было? Ужасная смерть. Впрочем, что вам рассказывать — вы, молодёжь, и знать ничего не хотите.   
Он моргнул и вдруг вспомнил ледяную воду, белую глыбу над головой, водоворот, в котором захлёбываешься, но никак не помрёшь — даже в глубине, без воздуха, в окружении быстро коченеющих трупов. Мимо с рёвом проносится громада металла, стонущая от боли, и уходит вниз, в самое жерло ада. Но ад не горячий. Ад чёрный и ледяной.   
Мелькает дикая мысль: неужели приплыли? В воронку засасывает сотни обилеченных пассажиров, и безбилетников — тоже. Полный набор разнообразных Грет, Джинни и прочих Смитов. Чтобы плыть, трупы приходится разгребать руками. У них фарфорово-голубые лица, все как один хрупкие и смёрзшиеся в лёд, вокруг глаз — кромка белого инея. На каждом трупе спасательный жилет.   
— Там было холодно, — сказал он вслух.  
Хозяйка посмотрела на него распахнутыми слезящимися глазами. Вздёрнулась круглая, карандашом нарисованная бровь.   
— Наверное, — поспешно добавил он. — Мне так кажется.  
— Понятно …  
Он с досадой подумал: эта глупая старуха намного моложе меня.  
— Вот полотенца. Вам принести сандвичи?  
— Не помешает.   
Он взял стопку полотенец. Старуху подмывало потрепаться ещё, и она осторожно спросила:  
— А сосед... он вам кто?  
— Сослуживец, — сказал Логан.   
— Вы не подумайте... у нас тут чистка. Ходят всякие, время тёмное. Поразвелось нелюдей. Ну, вы понимаете.  
— Ага.  
— Чистильщики теперь инспектируют и сильно отпугивают постояльцев. Всех как вшивой метлой гонят. Я считаю, что это очень неправильно — пугать нормальных людей ради стайки каких-то монстров. Пусть избавляются от монстров где-нибудь подальше от моего мотеля.  
— Угусь.  
— Как славно, что вы меня понимаете! — воодушевилась старушка. — С тех пор, как мой покойный муж Генри покинул меня, стало совсем не с кем поговорить. Что говорить, я вовсе не молодею.  
— Время идёт, — отозвался он и ушёл в номер.  
Он шёл по коридору и думал: то, чем эта старуха искренне дорожит, чем хвастается, что с трепетом вспоминает, для меня не более, чем ночной кошмар.   
Сопричастность к знаменитым событиям, волынка истории, череда знаковых дат — всё, что лелеют эти люди, о чём мечтают, что взахлёб рассказывают потомкам...   
Вот от чего в холодном поту просыпаюсь я.  
  
**19:30**  
  
Иногда ему казалось, что петля времени запрограммирована на век. Сто лет плюс-минус десятилетие. Не больше. Века достаточно, чтобы напрочь забыть всё, что случилось в начале, и вновь вернуться к пройденному этапу.   
Логан ещё не отметил столетие, но кое-где уже начал замечать огрехи. Чувство новизны протиралось подобно лаку на старой мебели: пройдёшь мимо, заденешь коленкой угол. Лак сковырнётся, а под ним — глядь! — проступит старая, кем-то прожитая жизнь. Судьба, старая перечница, потихоньку впадает в маразм: нет-нет, да и сунет под нос одни и те же, сто раз виденные картинки. Он старался на судьбу не злиться — так с детства научили, — но от её альцгеймеровских выкидонов всё-таки уставал.   
Что ж ты, милая, травишь по кругу одинаковые анекдоты. Разве не видишь: мне давно уже не смешно.  
Из машины он достал ведро с жареными крыльями, отнёс их в комнату и положил под бок Леншерру.  
— Жри.  
Он поморщился.  
— Жри, говорю.   
Постучала старушка, принесла сандвичи, четыре штуки — все безвкусные, как один. Логан буркнул слова благодарности, закрыл дверь и проглотил свою порцию. Остальное оставил Леншерру, на утро. Эрик не проявил видимого интереса.  
— Блять, Леншерр. Не воздухом же ты питаешься... Или всё-таки воздухом?  
Леншерр поднял глаза и посмотрел Логану в переносицу. В глаза они друг другу не заглядывали, будто боясь увидеть что-то такое, отчего жизнь — и без того не сахарная — окончательно полетит в темноту и неизбежность.   
— Ради всего святого прошу — оставь меня в покое. Займись своими делами. Что ты ко мне лезешь?  
— Не оставлю.  
— Ты знаешь, что такое личное пространство? Задумывался когда-нибудь? Спроси у Чарльза, он многое может на эту тему рассказать. Чарльз большой теоретик. Практики у него немного, зато как складно говорит...   
— Не философствуй, а жри.   
Леншерр с минутку без интереса изучал его. Высоколобое скучающее лицо.   
— Пытаешься выместить на мне злобу? — холодно предположил он. — А потом что? Так поступают варвары.   
Логан не выдержал.   
— Ты, едрит твою мать, везде виноватого найдёшь. И это тебе не так, и то не сяк. Инквизитор хуев. Думаешь, ты самый умный, а нихуя. Поумнее видали. Умный мужик давно бы успокоился и поумерил спесь, но ты — не-е-ет... Ты всех ткнёшь носом в своё дерьмо.   
Смутно Логан понимал, что говорит что-то не то. Разговор, начавшийся со жратвы, уже свернул в другое русло, и слова, слетающие с языка, теперь не имели отношения к реальности. Это не новая беседа, а только продолжение старой. Всё те же цирковые припадки жизненного цикла. Всё то же угрюмое лицо напротив. Красивое, но ни к чему не обязывающее.   
— Зато с твоей философией жить очень удобно, — ухмыльнулся Леншерр. — Злой рок всему виной. Судьбинушка к тебе не добра.  
— Заткнись, надоело.  
Но Леншерр продолжал.   
— Знаешь, что я думаю о твоих мистификациях? Ты, святая душа, полагаешь, скитания что-то значат, долгий путь однажды куда-нибудь тебя приведёт. Там будут ждать тёплый кров, и сытный хлеб, и райские кущи, и прекрасные гурии... Этакие пасторальные картинки. Тяжёлая судьба — благодатная почва для мечтаний. Но сам-то как думаешь? Трезвым умом? Разве зачатки рассудка — а немножко ума у тебя всё-таки есть — не подсказывают, что нет той высшей силы, на которую ты надеешься? Годы прошли впустую. Ни одна социальная роль толком не удалась. Не вышло из нас, Зверёныш, ни отцов, ни друзей, ни учителей, ни прилежных солдат. Даже любовники никудышные. И всё вокруг — одна большая злая шутка...  
— Заткнись, заткнись!   
Эрик глянул почти сочувственно. Глупость, конечно. О каком сочувствии может идти речь? В этом жёстком сухом лице отродясь не мелькало ничего похожего. Леншерр не приспособлен к сопереживанию. Иначе устроены винтики, крутящиеся в его башке, по-другому работают инстинкты. Многие люди подвержены машинальной эмпатии. Навык, доставшийся от обезьян: если все вокруг зевают, то ты тоже зевнёшь.  
Но Леншерр — нет. Ни гроша массового сознания. Ни грамма.   
— Не грусти, Зверёныш. Это даже в какой-то степени хорошо. С моими взглядами всё складывается удручающе. Слишком много личной ответственности и маловато высших смыслов. Но у тебя всё отлично. Для таких, как ты, и для людей без образования на случай всяческих неурядиц всегда есть господь бог.   
— Ублюдок.  
Эрик молча закрыл глаза и привалился спиной к сухой батарее. Спина сутулая, батарея прохладная. Лицо безмятежное, будто ничего не произошло.   
Логан забрал впопыхах брошенные полотенца, ушёл в ванную, сбросил с себя тряпки и встал под душ. Струи плевались в лицо. В маленьком зеркальце на стене он видел мутный фрагмент своего мощного плеча с ещё не затянувшимся шрамом от пули.   
Он намылил голову куском жёлтого мыла на раковине. Хилая крупнозернистая пена, пахнущая щёлочью, липла к лицу и забиралась в уши. Логан сунул голову под струи душа и подумал: зачем эта связь нужна? Кому от неё легче?  
Как всегда, в отсутствии Чарльза он плохо понимал чувства.  
  
  
**20:00**  
  
Но нет. Так было не всегда. Если покопаться в памяти (будь ты проклята, бессердечная сука), можно выудить времена, когда выражения чувств ему удавались, и были они звонкие, дикие, не столько примитивные, сколько варварские. Он хорошо разбирался в собственничестве, в преданности и в телесной любви, а во всём остальном — не шибко.   
Чарльз во время скандалов закатывал глаза и кричал: ты не человек, Логан, ты говорящая псина! Тебе, дураку, ни друзья, ни любовники не нужны — только хозяев принимаешь. А так нельзя. Ну не живут так люди, можешь понять?  
Так Чарльз пытался вдолбить истину. Достоинство. Ощущение сепаратности, неподвластности человеческой личности, горемычной обособленности бытия. Ничего у Чарльза не вышло. Зверюга попалась упорная — никак не хотела расстаться с собачьим сердцем, сколько её не режь.   
Так и остались они псиной и хозяином. Привыкли. Перетёрлись друг о друга, как речные камни.  
Все мысли сумбурны, клочкасты, неуместны. Надо бы про другое вспомнить, а на уме один Ксавье. Два месяца назад, когда поиски Эрика снова зашли в тупик, Чарльз сел у камина и отрешённым голосом сказал:  
— ...и рад бы выбраться, но одно цепляется за другое, и нет никаких шансов... Наслушался физиков и думаю вот о чём: из-за притяжения космических тел друг к другу однажды вселенная сомкнётся воедино. Гравитация, понимаешь? Притяжение... Рано или поздно оно должно свести всё в единицу. Но скорость расширения вселенной чересчур велика. Масса всех известных тел не сможет остановить её. Миллионы, миллиарды лет мы притягиваемся друг к другу, а время разделяет.   
Он замолк, обдумывая эту мысль. Логан тоже молчал, приникнув к нему взглядом. Ему пришло в голову, что Чарльзу остро не хватает Леншерра. Вот уж кто по достоинству оценил бы эти беседы — равный, саркастический острослов с душком интеллигентного еврейства и совсем не интеллигентной жестокости. Леншерра бы позабавили монологи о космосе. Он науке обучен и не дурак потрещать о высоком.   
— Прости, — сказал Чарльз. — Всё сумбур.   
Они молча и горестно друг друга поняли.  
Как всё зыбко и глупо, и всё не о том. Трёп несущественен. Логан давно ощущал неумолимую потерю человеческого языка, и чем дальше шла жизнь, тем весомее становилась потеря.   
Как и Чарльз, Логан видел изменения в мироздании. Он замечал смену ароматов почвы. Звук и запах травяного сока, прорвавшегося сквозь стебли газона в саду. Вибрацию земли, стонущей от новых дорог, траншей и метро. В новом времени по-новому трещал огонь, и вода на вкус изменилась, и всё вокруг — стихийное, неизбывное, — утрачивало облик, запах и вкус. Суть вещей преображалась, он не успевал за ней, спотыкался, мельтешил, и на душе от этого становилось муторно. С насмешкой он думал, что так отзывается почтенный возраст: время становится малозначимым, теряет вес и вещественность, провисает в плечах, будто ты стремительно исхудал. То, что раньше было горячностью, теперь трансформируется в обстоятельность, и каждая минута, прежде наполненная торопливостью и энергией, нынче становится подножным сором. Тем, что не жалко бросить в камин.   
Настало пограничное состояние междумирья. Росомаха надеялся, что однажды старый мир победит и утянет его в свою тёплую благодатную утробу, а все треволнения нового мира — гнусные, хилые и утомительные — наконец оставят, даровав блаженную свободу от истории.   
Но одна цепь держала. Не давала уйти на пенсию.   
Леншерр.   
Он закрутил хлипкую ручку крана, вышел из душа и растёр полотенцем торс и плечи. Тёмные волосы змеями липли к лицу, бакенбарды от воды потяжелели и выпрямились. Логан расчесал волосы пальцами. Надо раздобыть ножницы и состричь с башки сантиметров десять. Или плюнуть? Через неделю опять придётся стричь.  
На раковине валялась детская жёлтая резинка. Чтобы грива не мешалась, Логан на азиатский манер завязал маленький хвостик. Безразлично и быстро натянул на мускулистое тело старые тряпки: трусы, джинсы, белую майку, рубашку в немудрёную синюю клетку, скупой солдатский ремень.   
Когда он вернулся в комнату, Леншерр по-прежнему сидел на своей кровати, прикованный к батарее, и клевал носом, роняя подбородок на грудь. Он съел свои сандвичи, а к крылышкам не притронулся. Говнюк. Заметив Росомаху, Леншерр согнал сон и подобрался — готовился дать словесный отпор.  
Но настроения собачиться у Логана не было. Всё иссякло.  
Провожаемый тяжёлым недобрым взглядом, он рухнул лицом в плоскую подушку на своей кровати и сразу же отключился.

 

 **Сон.**  
  
— Время становится зыбким.  
На той стороне стены по щербатому камню полз домовой восьмипалый паук. Он застыл на секунду, будто вслушиваясь, а потом побежал по стене с удвоенным рвением, боясь опоздать по своим паучьим делам.  
— Ты что-то сказал? — переспросили вслух.  
— Ничего.  
— Нет, я слышал. Ты сказал: «Время становится зыбким».   
— Разве?  
— Что это означает?  
Собеседник был очень настойчив и даже глаз не отводил — настырничал. Наглость фантастическая. В наше время люди не позволяли себе подобного.   
Наше время — это какое?  
Всё утомляет. Из-под кресла Росомаха достал непочатую бутылку пива, открыл и присосался к горлышку.   
— Логан, — позвал собеседник с прежним напором. — Джеймс.  
— Это что, моё имя?  
— Так тебя назвали при рождении. Не помнишь этого?  
— Неа. Подай-ка ещё пива.  
Собеседник вздохнул. Его утомлённое, бледное лицо с тонкой кожей на веках чуть скривилось от усталости. Он провёл ладонью по лицу, силясь отбросить груз проблем. Из-под манжет его рубашки выглянула полоска кожи с мелкими золотистыми волосками.   
— Я помогу тебе.  
— Не хочу я, чтобы мне помогали.   
— Я не спросил твоего мнения. Я сказал, что помогу, и на этом всё.  
— Слышь, ты не понял меня, что ли? Человеческим языком попросил — отъебись.   
Собеседник усмехнулся.   
— Возможно, Эрик прав, и общаться с тобой бесполезно.  
— Вот и пиздуй к своему Эрику. Привет от меня передай.  
— Знаешь, удивляюсь. Не могу представить никого, кто добровольно согласился бы провести в твоём обществе больше суток, и единственного человека, кто на это подписывается, ты шлёшь куда подальше.   
Росомаха посмотрел в его лицо и удивился: хорошее лицо, раздражённое, деятельное.   
— Не надо только копаться в моей начинке.  
— Ты опоздал. Я выкопал всё, что нужно, и собираюсь тебе это отдать. Надо?  
Росомаха сглотнул пиво, подобрался в кресле и сказал:  
— Берёшь на живца? Не выйдет.  
— Нет, всё серьёзно.  
— Вернёшь мне память?  
— Да.  
— А что попросишь взамен?  
Собеседник пожал плечами.  
— Взамен останешься в школе.  
— И нахера?  
— Не нахера, а зачем, — отрезал он. — Ты сам знаешь, что происходит в мире. Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. И с остальными мутантами тоже.   
— Сгоняешь всех в гетто?  
— Обеспечиваю защиту.  
Росомаха заржал.   
— Защиту? Чё ещё пизданёшь? Нахуй мне сдалась твоя защита? Меня ни одно оружие не возьмёт. На этой шкуре любая рана за минуту заживает.  
Собеседник мрачно блеснул тёмно-синими глянцевыми глазами — глубокими, без просматриваемого дна.   
— Не любая, Логан. Постарайся это понять.  
Росомаха прищурился, рассматривая его в упор. Воздушные рукава рубашки топорщатся, как у кисейной барышни, но лицо мужское, сильное, с обкусанными губами. Яркий провал рта на бледном полотне лица назойливо бросается в глаза и бередит что-то нехорошее. Нехристианское, не смиренное.  
— Не могу взять в толк, зачем тебе это надо.  
— Не бери в голову. Это моё дело. Моя семья.  
— Кто твоя семья — этот говнюк Эрик, которого ты трахаешь? Или он тебя?   
Собеседник не вздрогнул, а скривил губы, окончательно развеяв смутный ореол святоши.   
— Мне вот что интересно, — сказал Логан, чувствуя необъяснимый и ненормальный задор. — Вы по ролям разбиты или меняетесь?  
Ксавье сказал:  
— Это риторический вопрос или мне нужно ответить?  
— Ответь-ответь. Я прямо жду не дождусь ответа.  
Он вздохнул.   
— Мы меняемся.   
Росомаха постарался не измениться в лице, глупо хмыкнул и рявкнул:  
— Спать здесь не могу — трахом несёт на версту.   
Голос получился громким, почти кричащим. Ксавье не повёл и бровью.   
— Займи спальню в другом крыле.  
— Мне там не нравится.   
— Очень жаль.  
Пахло от него дурманно — остро, тонко, тяжело. И эти волоски на руках. И губы. Ксавье скрестил руки на груди.   
— Ты останешься.  
— Это вопрос или утверждение?  
— Предсказание.  
— Ты плохо меня знаешь.  
— Я знаю тебя лучше всех.  
И вдруг Росомаха вспомнил: всё это уже было... Всё со мной случалось. Сейчас я посмотрю ему в глаза, а он посмотрит на меня, и улыбка будет лукавая. Я застыну на пару секунд и буду разглядывать его тупо, забыв о вежливости. Он хлопнет меня по плечу неожиданно тяжёлой ладонью. От ладони пахнёт чернилами, бумагой, чистой одеждой, парфюмом, свежестью.   
И точно: мужик смотрит в глаза, уголки губ тянутся вверх вопреки земному притяжению.   
Хлоп. Удар по плечу. Запах.   
Запоздало смотрит на циферблат часов.  
— Уже поздно. Мне пора.  
Машинально Росомаха кивает, а сам думает: зыбкое, зыбкое время... Трудно понять: то ли оно слишком быстро бежит, то ли я — чересчур медленно.   
А потом всю ночь мучается, вслушиваясь в происходящее за стеной: шорохи, скрипы, хрипы, запахи. Секс течёт по проводам, вгрызается в молекулы воздуха, проникает сквозь камень и жарко протискивается под одеяло. Слышно что-то неразборчивое: «Ар-ль!..» Спать не хочется, потому что душно. Хорошо бы открыть окно.   
Да, точно, именно так всё и будет: сейчас я встану, пол будет холодный, я дойду до окна и распахну его, покурю, куда-то торопясь, затем от злости случайно вышибу подоконник, бестолково попытаюсь приладить камень на место, но ни черта не выйдет.  
Встал. Вот опять: пол, окно, дым, подоконник. За стеной буйствует и нежится сладострастное море.   
— Ар-ль!.. Арльс...  
Чарльз.  
Вдох, выдох. Надо немного подышать. Леншерр стонет сквозь камень, голос воющий, умоляющий, беззащитный. Слышно, как Чарльз ладонью затыкает ему рот: молчи, молчи, тихо... Ладонь, наверное, снова пахнет чернилами. И спермой. И томной влажностью скрученных простыней.   
Всё вторично, потому что я сплю, и мне снится воспоминание: первые дни жизни в школе. Бестолковая процедура взаимного прилежания: Эрик-Чарльз, будем знакомы.  
  
  
**23:10**  
  
Логан проснулся, потому что вышла луна и ударила жёлтым лучом в лицо. По кровати пополз кусок холодного света, укутавшись в складки на постельном белье. Логан сел, протёр ладонью веки и уловил во тьме блеск серых глаз Леншерра.   
— Сколько я проспал?  
— Не знаю, — сказал он. — Какая разница.   
Росомаха опустил ноги на пол и с минуту сидел, неохотно выкарабкиваясь из сна. С вечера он принёс из фургона пиво и задвинул под кровать. Росомаха пошарил ладонью под кроватью. В ответ тонким голосом забренчали бутылки.   
Бутылки — это хорошо.  
Глаза привыкли к темноте и теперь легко выхватывали силуэт. Эрик сидел, сгорбившись, и прижимался к батарее в неудобной позе. Особенно хорошо виден абрис хребта — кавалькада сутулых выступающих позвонков.   
— Пиво будешь?   
Леншерр моргнул. Блеск глаз пропал во мгле и возник снова.  
— Давай.   
О бортик кровати Логан открыл пиво и сунул бутылку Эрику в свободную руку. Пиво на вкус было так себе — стандартная ослиная моча. Они пили его с наслаждением, раскатывая бесцветный вкус по языку и нёбу, как изысканный коньяк.   
Луна — остропикая, хитрая, пьяно подмигивающая томным прищуренным глазом, — смотрела на Логана в упор. В пикантных очертаниях месяца он видел что-то бабье. Женщины не приносили ему ничего, кроме горя.   
Впрочем, нет — одна хорошая была... Лучшая. Само совершенство. Он помнил её отлично: широко посаженные прозрачные глаза, всегда сведённые густые брови, длинный нос, испещрённый мелкими боевыми шрамами, рубленая полоса тёмных, чуть ли не угольных губ. Её короткие прямые волосы, наощупь жёсткие, как щетина, придавали сходство с бурой медведицей. От волос несло лесом и собачатиной.   
У неё не было имени. Она не знала никакого смысла и назначения языка, кроме физиологического. Поначалу не ладилось. Она скалила жёлтые острые зубы и пару раз серьёзно его погрызла. Логан сутки отвалялся среди зарослей синих елей, потом раны затянулись. Она вернулась, обнюхала целёхонькое тело, приникла носом к сухой земле, пахнущей кровью, и стояла так минут пять — примеривалась к инстинктам.   
И что-то о Логане, наверное, поняла.  
Он спал в норе, уткнувшись носом в её тяжёлую мохнатую лапу — большую, мощную, как у самцов. Простецкая серая шуба согревала лучше, чем богемное манто. В приступах раздражения она глухо рычала на него, а в сытые дни лениво вылизывала. Логан помнил, как её шершавый колючий язык сердито и грубо прикасался к затылку.   
Он пережил с ней осень и зиму — не так уж мало в пересчёте на волчью жизнь. Весной её подстрелили охотники, конкурирующие за оленей. Она долго муторно умирала в своей норе, ощерив пасть и вывалив длинный алый язык. Он таскал ей мелкую дичь и объедки. Есть она уже не могла. Только смотрела из-под бровей очень вдумчиво, будто спрашивала у кого-то: как без меня протянет щенок?  
По мёртвой матери Логан не горевал, а по волчице — жутко.   
Семьдесят три года прошло, а тоска не утихает.  
Леншерр тоже смотрел на луну, будто приценивался: брать или не брать.  
— О чём ты думаешь, когда на неё глядишь?  
— О волчице, — честно сказал Росомаха. — Хороший зверь.  
— А я представляю себе Землю в кромешной тьме. Одну сторону освещает громадный горящий шар, а другую сторону — крошечная ледяная луна.   
— И к чему эти размышления?  
— О, мысли очень простые... Пока светлая сторона Земли довольствуется деяниями солнца, на теневой стороне люди справляются сами.   
Росомаха неопределённо качнул башкой.  
— Классное оправдание для грешков.  
— Дело не в грешках... Боже, кому я это говорю.   
— Хочешь сказать, что грешков у меня поболее, чем у тебя?  
— Слабо сказано.  
Росомаха хмыкнул.  
— А если я скажу, что они мне не понравились?  
— Что это изменит?  
— Многое... Как, например, узнать, хороший ты парень или нет? В теории — никак. Трепаться можно сколько угодно. Правду можно узнать только на практике. Нужно попробовать хорошее и плохое, а потом понять, что тебе больше нравится.  
Леншерр прохладно засмеялся коротким лаем.  
— Всегда удивляюсь, как безыскусны твои мыслишки.  
— А они не мои.  
— Тогда чьи же?  
Не говори, сказал себе Логан. Не вспоминай, не надо.   
— Чарльза.  
Жаль, в полутьме не понять, что у Леншерра за лицо. Леншерр молчал, и Росомаха помалкивал тоже. Не было никакой необходимости говорить.   
Но невысказанное напряжение жужжало, лезло в нос и уши… Сколько с ним не бейся, оно не проходит: постоянное, неутихающее ощущение, что нечто важное осталось спрятанным. Оно, важное, хотело расползтись, как нарыв, пухнущий от гноя. Станет легче, если тайное и больное вылезет наружу, обнажив пульсирующий нерв, но страшно даже прикасаться к таким материям. Требовалась тонкая хирургическая операция. Осторожное колдовство со скальпелем, работа нежная, почти ювелирная. Это мог Чарльз. Без него всё гниёт и хиреет.   
Эрик и Логан не умели оставаться наедине.  
Логан закрыл глаза (разницы не было никакой) и со спасительной нежностью восстановил в памяти лицо Ксавье: страстное, жёсткое, спокойное, богатое инсинуациями, с алой окантовкой рта, синими глазами, тяжкой белизной скул. Он много работал, и от этого у него рано выскочили морщины. Тридцать шесть, а выглядит на все сорок пять — властный, серьёзный, увлечённый человек. Может вечно трепаться о студентах и обогреве классов. Специально прочитал гору инженерных книжек, чтобы правильно реконструировать систему водоснабжения. Не доверяет ни сантехникам, ни рабочим — всё любит делать сам. Чарльз совсем не похож на тех тёток и дядек, чьи портреты развешаны по коридорам третьего этажа. Фамильных черт осталось только две: хороший вкус и жажда жить.   
Зато какой вкус… Какая жажда.   
Логан вспомнил, что обещал позвонить ему, когда въедет в Висконсин, и не позвонил. Интересно, божий одуванчик уже спит? Можно попросить у неё телефон.  
— Как он?   
Росомаха открыл глаза, оторвавшись от бестолковых мыслей.   
— Что?  
— Как поживает Чарльз?   
Росомаха медлил, не зная, серьёзен разговор или нет. Возможно, Леншерр снова раздувает скандал на пустом месте.  
— Тебе какая разница?  
— Если я спросил, значит, меня это волнует.   
— Что-то не похоже, — сказал Логан. — Те, кого волнует, как поживает Чарльз, не бросают его и не сбегают за полстраны.  
— Думаешь, у тебя есть право меня осуждать?   
В голосе слышен тонкий скрежет — Эрик стиснул зубы.   
— А у тебя было право кидать нас?  
— Нас? — переспросил он. — Кто это — «мы»?   
— Забей.  
— Нет, Зверёныш, объясни-ка мне для доходчивости: кого это я бросил? Чарльза и его цепную псину? Чарльза и его советника? Чарльза и его любовника?   
— Я не забирал его у тебя.  
— Хватит лгать, — обрубил Леншерр с отвращением. — Побудь человеком хоть на минутку. Чарльза рядом нет. Не надо мести хвостом, выставляя себя паинькой.   
Теперь уже взбеленился Росомаха. Кровать скрипнула под его весом.   
— Ты на полном серьёзе считаешь, что я его отбил? Думаешь, Чарльз какая-нибудь шлюха или вещь, которую может забрать кто угодно?   
— Нет. Но ты упорный.  
— Спасибо.  
— Это не комплимент. Всегда забывал спросить, как у вас всё сложилось. Что ты такого сделал, что он прыгнул к тебе в койку? Показал себя измученным и потерянным? Притворился страдальцем? Попросил наставить себя на путь истинный?   
— Не твоё дело.  
— Очень даже моё. Ты же говорил о каких-то «нас». Вот и давай, просвети. Может, так мы наконец-то станем очаровательным трио без сучка без задоринки. Генетики будущего поместят наш коллективный портрет в учебники с подписью: «Первая семья с тройственным союзом». Учёный хлыщ опубликует сухую статью о превосходстве нового типа коллективных браков, а индивидуальные страсти и желания станут явлениями сугубо постыдными. Настанет блаженная эра свального греха и стайной жизни. Отдельное удовольствие в том, что ты до этого доживёшь, а я нет.  
Росомаха снова закрыл глаза и с усилием сказал:  
— Ему были нужны мы оба. Ты это знаешь...  
— Нет! — рявкнул Леншерр. — Ему был нужен я. А потом появился ты.   
— Оба. Он говорил...  
— Ты забрал то, что не принадлежит тебе. Накинулся и захватил, как последний варвар, и теперь пытаешься оправдать это абсурдными заявлениями. Думаешь, это как-то поможет? Если тебе очень нравится групповуха, пригласи кого-нибудь четвёртым. Для разнообразия советую женщину — у неё, видишь ли, внутренних полостей больше. Но ты не ограничивайся. Зазывай пятых, шестых, седьмых... Трахайте Ксавье по кругу, или давай он будет трахать по кругу вас. Насколько я помню, он хорош в любых позициях: и сверху, и снизу. На все руки мастер!.. А потом вы назовёте это великим чувством единения и порадуетесь прекрасному миру, полному всеобщей любви.  
Росомаха слушал не слова, а голос. Голос охрип, стал рубленым и скрипящим. Логан мог бы поклясться, что Леншерр дрожит, и неосознанно протянул к нему руку. Рука коснулась колена, тревожно потрогав напряжённую мышцу сквозь ткань брюк. Леншерр отпрянул, чуть не рухнул с кровати и взвыл — наручник выкрутил ему запястье и впился в кожу.   
— Сволочь.  
— Я этого не делал.  
— Ты уничтожил всё, что у меня было. Хотя бы признай.  
Чужак Леншерр вызывал у Логана отторжение. Он не узнавал в том человеке ничего — ни безличности, ни холода, ни замашек, ни притворной вежливости.   
Но этого — злобного, неуживчивого, невежливого, жестокого, — Логан знал, как себя. Никто не любил поганый характер Леншерра, а Росомаха — да.   
— Чарльз сделал это сам.  
— Что?  
— Он ко мне пришёл. Он захотел.   
На кончиках пальцев осталось ощущение телесного тепла под тканью брюк.  
Господи, как хуёво.   
— Слушай... Я не умею говорить об этих штуках, — грубовато сказал Логан.   
— Зато трахаешься с огоньком.   
— Ну хватит... Поговоришь об этом с Ксавье. Я тебя к нему привезу, и вы всё обсудите. Расскажешь о своих обидах, и он что-нибудь решит. Без меня. Устраивает?  
— Как у тебя всё удобно.   
— Лучше так, чем никак.  
Снова повисла тишина – усталая и мятая, как исписанная бумага.  
— Отдай мне шлем, — сказал Эрик.  
— Нет.  
— По-человечески прошу.  
— Всё равно нет.  
— Послушай, кем ты себя возомнил? Что ты о себе думаешь — что ты распорядитель моей жизни? Я велел отдать шлем. Подними задницу, дойди до фургона и принеси его.   
— Не пойду.   
Леншерр грязно выругался с бессильной злобой. Грязь ему не шла — ни в клоповниках, ни на языке. Было в нём что-то холёное, интеллигентное, с примесью изящного бешенства. Чужеродные элементы стекали со шкуры мгновенно. Как с гуся вода.   
— Ну не переживай ты так, — ехидно сказал Росомаха. — Жизнь от этого не заканчивается. Солнце не перестает вращаться вокруг Земли!  
— Меня от тебя тошнит.   
— Это взаимно, солнышко.   
Бутылка с пивом подошла к концу. Леншерр свою брезгливо отбросил, стихийно расхотев. Логан порылся в карманах джинсов и нашёл часы, старые, на цепочке. Циферблат показывал час ночи. Нужно ещё поспать.   
Он снова лёг, провозившись под тонким одеялом. Сон не шёл. Леншерр дышал бесшумно и не издавал никаких звуков, но его присутствие Логан чуял кожей. Он знал: на него смотрят.   
— Сними наручники. Я тоже хочу спать.   
Снять или нет? Ведь наверняка завяжет потасовку. А не снять — вся ночь превратится в ругань. Если напрячь слух, можно услышать, как завозилась в своей спальне старуха. Ещё, чего доброго, прибежит на крики и сунет в чужие дела любопытный нос.  
Логан решил прицепить его к каркасу железной кровати. Леншерр со вздохом вытянулся на постели. Только сейчас Логан заметил, что он бос — ботинки остались в чемодане. Эрик сто раз возмутился о шлеме и о плохой компании, но словом не обмолвился о том, что замёрзли ноги.  
Росомаха преступно долго возился с замком. Смиренно ожидая, Леншерр лежал, сомкнув веки. В какой-то момент его руки оказались свободны, и он распахнул глаза, уставившись Логану в лицо. Оба замерли, как звери. Прямой открытый взгляд ударил поддых, пронзил голову сквозной болью, и Росомаха вспомнил: даже в постели они не глядели друг на друга.   
Те несколько рваных, пьяных, голодных раз, глубокой ночью, на скрипящей кровати, с Чарльзом, горячим как печка, и немым запретом смотреть друг другу в лицо... Логан помнил на вкус кожу на плече Леншерра, которую задевал губами: солоноватая, терпкая, с густым оттенком, похожим на кофейные зёрна. Помнил линию позвоночника, длинные ноги, плоскую безволосую грудь, соцветия и сочленения тела. Но не глаза. Не губы. Не лицо.   
Они с Леншерром старались оставить друг друга за кадром, сделать вид, что третьих лиц нет и быть не может. Движения становились неловкими, а случайные прикосновения жалили кожу. Ничего не вышло.  
Зыбкое время, зыбкое...  
Наручники защёлкнулись на железном поручне. Леншерр закрыл глаза. Логан дошагал до своей кровати, рухнул на неё и постарался дышать тише.   
Спать на подпорке — сомнительное удовольствие. Вставший член елозит по простыне.  
  
  
**1:40**  
  
Отдалённый шум двигателя вырвал из дремоты. Шумело из-за окна. По асфальту глухо лязгнули шины — машина везла что-то тяжёлое. Росомаха поднялся с кровати и выглянул из-за занавески. Перед мотелем притормозил белый микроавтобус и встал на стоянку рядом с фургоном. Из машины вышли пятеро с автоматами. Острый слух донёс до сознания приглушённые голоса.  
— Проверь фургон. Бабка сказала, он ихний.   
— Заперт.  
— Чакки, ты что, идиот? Вскрывай.   
Логан бесшумно отошёл от окна и потряс Леншерра за плечо. Тот вздрогнул и вытаращил глаза.  
— Вставай, — тихо сказал Росомаха, снимая наручники. — У нас гости.   
Леншерр сел и потёр ладонью красный след на запястье.   
— Эти?..  
— Они самые. Быстрее.  
Леншерр вскочил и беглым взглядом окинул комнату — искал место, где поджидать гостей.  
— Как они нас нашли?  
— Зуб даю, старуха настучала.  
— Я её убью.  
— Сейчас уже неважно. Надо бежать.  
В коридоре раздались шаги: люди вошли в дом. Леншерр отошёл за дверь и покачал головой: не успеем.   
Голос старушки в коридоре проблеял:  
— Они там, там… Вы ведь не станете портить обивку мебели?  
Пару секунд в коридоре стояла степенная тишина. Следом верь распахнулась, ввалились четыре головореза.   
— Стой на месте! — заорал один из них. Леншерр тенью выскользнул из-за спины, схватил его за подбородок и с хрустом провернул влево.   
Вспышками в полутьме автоматная очередь прошила стену. Где-то заверещала старуха. Росомаха увернулся от пуль и сделал выпад, но промахнулся и лишь сумел выбить из рук противника автомат. Новая очередь зацепила колено, он со вздохом рухнул на пол.  
— Что ты стоишь, сука! — заорал налётчик соседу. — Вакцину доставай!   
Леншерр сбил его с ног и схватил за шею, но не успел — его сильно ударили по спине. Росомаха попытался встать. Колено, пропитанное кровью, быстро заживало. Перепуганный парень наставил автомат на его лицо.  
— Стой! Стой, я сказал!  
— Щас, — рыкнул Росомаха и, выбросив вперёд руку с когтями, вспорол ему щёку. Лезвия вошли в кожу, как нож в масло.   
Парень заорал и отшатнулся. Росомаха обернулся — искал Эрика. Эрик лежал на полу, не шевелясь. Стало страшно и холодно.  
— Эй, Леншерр, хорош отдыхать!  
В шею что-то вонзилось — один раз, потом второй. Он нащупал иглы и с удивлением вытащил шприцы. Больное колено, ставшее ватным, подкосилось. Пульс отдавал в висках. Логан упал и сквозь пелену смотрел в бесчувственное лицо Леншерра с сомкнутыми веками.   
Потом Леншерра схватили за ноги и куда-то потащили — грубо, как мешок с мясом.  
Росомаха хотел убить их, но всё потемнело.   
Лицо Леншерра проплыло мимо и скрылось в плотной пене небытия.  
  
  
**Неизвестное время.**  
  
— Пни его. Шевелится?   
— Кажись, да.  
— Он даже не поморщился! Пни сильнее. Только не по костям — они железные.   
Его пнули опять. Удар пришёлся в правый бок. Росомаха глухо рыкнул, лишь бы они отстали.   
— Вот, — удовлетворённо сказал один из них. — Живой, значит.   
Его со смаком ударили снова, носком ботинка по почке. Росомаха поморщился и перелёг на другой бок. Один из парней инстинктивно отшатнулся. Его наставник голосисто заржал.  
— Трусишь, что ли? Бро-о-сь, эта зверюга теперь не раскроет пасть.   
— А он не накинется?   
— Ему до нас и дела нет.   
Логану не хотелось смотреть в их лица. Он видел такие лица не раз и не два. Все были похожими друг на друга. Куски мяса в разномастных шмотках — о таких говорят: «Ни уму, ни сердцу».   
— Э-э-эй, Росома-а-аха! — надрывался один из парней. — Проснись, красавица!  
— Идите нахуй, — сонно сказал Логан, не открывая глаз.  
— Вот видишь? Ему на нас наплевать.   
— Может, он прикидывается? Выжидает момент?  
— Какой момент, Чакки?   
— Ну, не знаю, Джек. Может, он ждёт, когда что-нибудь произойдёт.  
Они разговаривали так, будто Логана здесь не было, и он почувствовал что-то вроде радости: не надо было подавать признаков жизни.  
— Что может произойти? — смешливо спросил Джек. — Эту зверюгу ничем не удивишь и не напугаешь. Нихера не произойдёт, Чакки.   
Надо же, подумал Логан. Балабол первый раз выдал дельную мысль.   
— А если в ногу стрельнуть — он что, тоже не дёрнется?  
— А ты попробуй, — сказал Логан тихим и очень спокойным голосом, — и сразу узнаешь.  
Чакки выронил пистолет.  
— Джек, пойдём-ка отсюда...  
— Чак, да ты что? Он так шутит.  
— А вид-то нешуточный.  
— Брось ты, — сказал Джек. Он потянулся за пистолетом. На мгновенье его лицо оказалось в полуметре от лица Росомахи. Он застыл в неестественной позе, приоткрыв тонкогубый рот. Глаза, смотревшие в лицо Джека, не были похожи на человечьи.   
— Тебя мамаша не учила, что нельзя дразнить животных?   
— Чё?  
Что-то свистнуло в воздухе. Раздался визгливый крик. Пятясь и матерясь, Джек прижимал ладони к лицу. Из-под пальцев хлестала кровь, забрызгивая одежду и стены.  
— Эта с-с-сука отрезала мне нос! ТЫ ОТРЕЗАЛ МНЕ НОС!   
Когти снова свистнули, возвращаясь на место. Сунув локоть под голову, Логан лёг на спину. Джек всхлипывал и верещал, пока потрясённый Чакки пытался выволочь его из камеры.   
— Нос забери, уёбок, — сказал ему Логан вслед.   
Джек угрожал и выл. Его истерические сдавленные вопли бились от угла к углу. Чакки с ужасом наклонился и поднял с пола кровавый кусок. Нос Джека издалека сошёл бы за мелкий мусор.   
Наконец Джека вывели, дверь захлопнулась. Только тогда Росомаха позволил себе глухо охнуть и дёрнуться. Кожа на костяшках пальцев кровоточила и не спешила зарастать. Логан захотел встать, но вдруг увидел цепь, тянущуюся от щиколотки к стене.   
Картинка чётко встала перед глазами: луна, старуха, мотельчик, две кровати, уплывающее лицо Леншерра. Справа в кромешной тьме у стены кто-то тяжело дышал. Росомаха сощурился, силясь что-нибудь разглядеть. Бесполезно. Свет падал из крохотного застеклённого окошка над железной дверью. Всё, что не попало в небольшой лоскут света на полу, утопало в чернильной мгле.   
— Леншерр, это ты?  
Кряхтенье. Лязгнула цепь.   
— Я.  
— Ты цел?  
— В порядке... У тебя кровь с руки капает.  
Логан посмотрел: и впрямь, капает.   
— Это ничего. Пройдёт.  
— Не пройдёт, — сказал Леншерр. — Теперь нет.  
Машинально Росомаха потёр шею — то место, куда впились иглы шприцов. Под кожей проступали два бугорка. Он знал: они рассосутся часов за пять. Все это время шея будет ныть, как свежий ожог.   
— Переживу, — сказал Росомаха. — Покажись на свет.  
— Не надо.  
У Леншерра был усталый, сиплый голос, и он Логану не понравился.   
— Я сказал, покажись.  
Цепь лязгнула снова, чуть ближе. Росомаха пошёл на звук. Они двигались друг к другу впотьмах, ориентируясь на шорох и лязганье.   
Смутная тень, думал Логан. Всё, что остаётся мне от тебя.  
Он остановился в паре метров от тени — цепь натянулась на щиколотке. Леншерр тоже стоял с натянутой цепью. Глаза привыкли к темноте. Логан смог разглядеть кровоподтёки на лице Леншерра. Вдоль щеки тянулся свежий порез.  
— Это они тебя так?  
— Я в машине очнулся, — чужим голосом сказал Леншерр. — Им не понравилось, что я прибил их дружка.   
— Интересно, как им понравится бойня в моём исполнении.  
Эрик ухмыльнулся правой стороной лица. Левая, израненная, еле дёрнулась.   
— Хватит, — сказал он. — Этого достаточно.  
Логан протянул ему руку — безотчётно, почти машинально. Просто хотел дотронуться. Но цепь не пустила. Он сделал полшага, железо плотно впилось в кожу. Леншерр молча развернулся и, лязгая, отошёл к стене.

 

 **Воспоминание**  
  
Чарльз подошёл к Леншерру со спины и уткнулся носом в ямку между лопаток — она ему очень нравилась.  
— Пахнешь вкусно... Вот думаю, может — в Европу махнуть на выходные? Сто лет в Италии не был. Там сейчас красота. Альпийские луга за окном. Кофе.  
— Отстань, не до того.  
— Я всё решу. Говорил же, — устало сказал Чарльз.   
Он выдохнул Леншерру в спину и подмигнул стоящему в стороне Логану — мол, помоги мне его уломать. Логан улыбнулся и глянул на Леншерра. Нет, бесполезно — он несгибаемый.   
— Больше, — угрюмо сказал Леншерр, — ты туда не пойдёшь.  
Чарльз поморщился — не признавал приказов. Он сел в кресло у стола и скрестил ноги.   
— Эрик…  
— Нет, не перебивай. Не думай даже, достаточно. Ты не пойдёшь туда, и всё. Хватит цацкаться с правительством.  
— Мы ещё не всё обсудили.  
— Вы обсудили чрезмерно много. Ты не можешь позволить им и дальше лезть в наш мир.  
— Я уже говорил: нет никакого «нашего мира», никакой автономной капсулы. Мир один. Мы все в нём живём.   
— Смирись с тем, что ничего не вышло.  
Крылья носа у Чарльза трепыхнулись. Он повернулся на стуле и спросил:  
— Логан, а что ты думаешь?  
Росомаха выпустил струю табачного дыма изо рта и привалился к стене. Он думал о том, где поблизости продают сигары — сигареты, купленные на заправке, невозможно курить в здравом уме. Не табак, а модная игрушка — ароматная, чем-то пропитанная, лезущая добавками в нос.   
— Серьёзно? Ты спросишь у него? Зверюга даже не поддаётся дрессировке, и она не в состоянии выучить, что в доме курить нельзя. Думаешь, это весомый советник в идеологических вопросах?  
— Эрик, будь добр, помолчи.  
Росомаха ухмыльнулся и оскалил на Леншерра зубы: что, съел? Съел?   
— Джеймс, не хочешь озвучить позицию?  
— Чего ты в ней не знаешь? Нахера оправдываться ... Пусть они к дьяволу идут со своими выкидонами. Ты по-всякому перед ними выступал — и ни черта. Может, пора уже послать мудаков на все четыре стороны?  
Леншерр слегка расслабился — почувствовал, что берёт реванш.  
— Двое против одного, Чарльз.  
— Я не говорил, что против вас, — заметил Ксавье, глотнул густой кофе из чашки и встал из-за стола. — Я собирал мнения.  
— И каково же твоё?  
— Съезжу на ещё одно собрание.  
— Зачем?  
— Затем, что нельзя сидеть в стороне, когда некто решает твою судьбу. Я так жить не хочу.   
— Чарльз...  
— Не убеждай, — он покачал головой. — Один раз.  
Но он не поехал. За ним приехали сами.   
Это были люди, одетые в военную форму. Они появились в школе из ниоткуда и сразу же сообщили: никаких сопровождающих, только профессор Ксавье. Они обступили Чарльза со всех сторон — два солдата со скупыми служивыми лицами и широкими плечами, легко спрятавшими за собой невысокого профессора.   
Вывели его. Эрик долго и пытливо расспрашивал, в чём необходимость караула, но ответа не дождался.   
— Позвоню, как только окажусь на месте, — сказал Чарльз.  
Его увезли. Было жаркое, томное лето. Большинство детей разъехались по домам, а оставшиеся то и дело сбегали поплавать на Гудзон. Вода в Гудзоне, на этом участке холодная и голубая, манила их жгучей страстью бурных течений. В доме Логан с Леншерром остались одни.   
Сидели в кабинете. От жары пот стекал по вискам и подбородку. Логан курил, Леншерр безудержно дёргался в глубоком кресле.   
— Если не позвонит через двадцать минут, — сказал Логан, глядя, как Леншерр в очередной раз вскинулся от случайного шороха, — поеду туда и расчехлю когти.  
Леншерр молча кивнул.  
Но Чарльз позвонил. Чётким голосом отчитался: всё в порядке, подробности объясню дома. Его вернули через три с половиной часа — бледного, как смерть.  
Он опрокинул бокал виски, вздохнул и положил на стол папку с постановлением. На папку чья-то дотошная рука приклеила белую бумажку с отпечатанными на машинке буквами: «ПРОЕКТ РАЗРАБОТОК ЧИСТОЙ ВАКЦИНЫ».  
Так и кончился единый чарльзов мир. Началась автономная капсула.  
  
  
В первой версии они хотели назвать вакцину «Милосердием» в честь Чарити Доусон, студентки Массачусетского Технологического института, разработавшей первый прототип. Идея вакцины пришла мисс Доусон во время научной работы над синдромом дефицита биотинидазы.   
Мисс Доусон не была лучшей студенткой на курсе, не блистала способностями и не проявляла маникального рвения. Она не собиралась вершить историю: ей хотелось получить высший балл в семестре, выдав вариант решения проблемы недостатка биотина в человеческом организме. Свою работу она защитила, а также обратила на себя внимание весьма тщеславного научного руководителя, выцепившего в её каракулях парочку наивных и свежих мыслей.   
Через пять месяцев стараниями десятка увлечённых биохимиков, спонсируемых государством, эти наивные мысли оформились в нечто материальное и стали звучать из каждого утюга. Общество, измученное Вьетнамом и зарождающимся экономическим кризисом, ощущало нехватку героев и красивых историй. Чарити Доусон отмыли и вывели в эфир. На экранах чёрно-белых телевизоров её красное от смущения лицо казалось торжественным, а робкие дрожащие губы, выпирающие от зубных скоб, складывались в нелепый оскал. Чарити Доусон не имела понятия о том, что изобрела. Но это никого не волновало.  
Первую телепередачу с участием Чарити Доусон они просмотрели от корки до корки, молча рассевшись по креслам в пустой гостиной. Логан видел, как Леншерр вытянулся в струну, а Чарльз, наоборот, обмяк. Ещё недавно они с Леншерром бесконечно спорили о политике и о правительственных планах; Чарльз страстно гнул свою линию, Леншерр так же страстно её опровергал. Логану доставалась роль молчаливого наблюдателя — приблудной, почти неразумной зверюшки, случайным образом оказавшейся в одной комнате с мыслителями. Он эту ношу смиренно нёс.   
Теперь всё кончилось, понял Логан. Больше разговоров не будет.   
Эфир подошёл к концу, Леншерр выключил телевизор. Чарльз всё ещё смотрел в потемневший экран, не шевелясь; он не то чтобы переваривал случившееся, а попросту отключился. Леншерр цепко впился пальцами в его плечо и сказал:  
— Вставай. Нужно встать.  
Но Чарльз не встал. Он продолжал сидеть, бессмысленным взглядом рассекая пространство, глядя не на предметы и не в лица, а в тёмную пустоту экрана, словно силился разглядеть там что-то, но никак не мог.   
Логан приподнялся с кресла. Кресло скрипнуло под тяжёлой тушей. Леншерр поднял глаза и жёстко взглянул на него в упор: не смей. Даже не думай подходить ближе.   
Он меня не подпустит, подумал Логан. Я чужак, а Ксавье — его собственность. Рядом с собственностью мне не место. Я всегда это знал. Я знал это даже тогда, когда Ксавье первый раз вмялся своими губами в мои. Губы были обкусанные, свежие, злые, от них пахло прохладой, кожей и Леншерром.   
Мне нужно было насторожиться. Я должен был подумать — дважды, трижды, десяток раз — прежде чем ответить молящим глазам Ксавье. Тогда казалось: это необременительно, просто маленькая связь, пусть даже с мужиком, пусть. Логан не мог вообразить себе реальность, в которой всё обернётся тяжёлым и душным чувством борьбы за этого мужика, чувством необходимости, чувством нелепости этой борьбы, как будто она надумана, как будто делить нечего, как будто...  
Нет, об этом думать нельзя.   
— Стой где стоишь, Зверёныш.  
— Ну попробуй убить меня, если очень хочется, — раздражённо сказал Росомаха. — Только меня это не остановит, всекаешь?   
— Ещё как остановит.  
— Я не чужой ему. Чарльз, скажи, что я не чужой.  
— Заткнись, — холодно сказал Леншерр. — Даже не заикайся о том, кто ты.  
— Выходит, заикаться о том, кто я, нельзя, а трахаться втроём можно? Задницу ты подставить не побрезговал, а подойти и на шаг нельзя?  
Леншерр совершил движение ладонью вверх — одно-единственное, резкое. Логан обнаружил себя подвешенным в воздухе. Тело свело в судороге, ступни болезненно выпрямились, суставы хрустнули, в виски вкрутилась тупая боль.   
— На этом всё, — холодно и тихо сказал Леншерр. — Больше никакого траха втроём.   
Логан не морщился, а хотелось. Глупо вспомнил, как всё началось, и сказал себе: важно только то, что я не сопротивлялся. Я знал, что беру нечто чужое, хватаю то, что не положено по рангу, и что однажды за это расплачусь.   
Сделал бы я так снова, зная, что навлеку на себя не поддающееся объяснению чувство привязанности к Ксавье, которое слабо вяжется с одним лишь трахом?   
Поддался бы я этому опять, если б знал, во что мне это обойдётся? В дурноту, в ревность, в соперничество, в невозможность существования, и — кому врать-то! — адскую боль в каждом суставе.  
Если б я мог предвидеть такую ахинею, я бы ответил ему тогда?  
Да.   
Под любой угрозой.  
С любой болью.  
Да.  
Ксавье дёрнулся в кресле. Леншерр тут же потерял концентрацию. Росомаха рухнул на пол и несколько секунд лежал, уткнувшись носом в ковёр, слыша, как на заднем плане Леншерр снова кудахчет:  
— Чарльз, давай, встань. Встань, я тебя прошу!  
Ксавье поднялся, сделал пару шагов — но не к двери, а к Логану. Сел на ковёр рядом и рассеянно расчесал ладонью спутанные тёмные патлы, жёсткие, как песья шерсть.   
— Прекрасно, — рыкнул Леншерр. — Это ты выбираешь?   
Чарльз взглянул на него отрешённо, с недоумением, словно не мог взять в толк, что и зачем ему нужно выбрать. Эрик пошатнулся.   
— Не знаю, что происходит в твоей голове... Не уверен, что хочу знать.   
— Знаешь, — сказал Ксавье. Пальцы вдумчиво, с нежностью зарылись в тёмную гриву.  
— Я смог смириться с разнообразием твоих аппетитов. Счёл это за черту характера или экзальтированные пристрастия, за викторианское блядство — уж прости, что так нелюбезно говорю. Тебе меня одного не хватало. Тянуло на острые ощущения. Завёл себе зверюшку, приручил, согрел...  
— Не понимаешь, о чём говоришь.  
— Я знаю, что тебе мало трахаться с одним и со вторым — тебе непременно нужно, чтобы они друг о друге знали, чтобы они... они лежали в одной постели, как свиньи, чтобы они были у тебя под боком, чтобы они и между собой…   
— Да.   
— Чарльз, ты сошёл с ума.  
Ксавье поднялся с ковра и шагнул к нему, а Леншерр шагнул назад.  
— Не прикасайся.   
— Ты должен понять.  
— Не хочу ничего понимать. Знать тебя не хочу.   
— Тише.  
— Я не замолчу, ясно тебе?! Что ты вообразил — что я стану терпеть это? Соглашусь? Мы заживём шведской семьёй? Именно сейчас, в такое время?   
— Именно сейчас.  
— Ты понимаешь, как низко пал? Эта... грязь... ты отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, как это противоестественно, как это...   
Ксавье вздёрнул бровь.  
— Может, ты вакцину мне вколешь? Вылечишь от скверны?   
Леншерр побелел. Рябь прошла по лицу. Росомаха встал, обречённо думая: сейчас всё кончится, вот сейчас. Он был почти рад этому: сцена разыгралась мерзкая, в ушах от неё жужжало, и вполне очевидно, что если не остановить её сейчас, дальше будет только хуже.   
Мрачный внутренний голос с презрением оборвал монолог: ты это заслужил, сука, что ж спохватился теперь? Раньше чем думал — ширинкой штанов?  
А плевать. Лишь бы кончилось. Пусть всё горит огнём.   
— Чарльз... — медленно сказал Эрик. — Чарльз, прости… Прости, я вовсе не...  
Ксавье, не слушая, грубо охватил его лицо и жадно вмялся губами в губы.  
  
  
Чарльз запретил выключать телевизор в гостиной. Днём он прибавлял звука и слушал по кругу оживлённые шоу о новомодной вакцине. Напомаженные люди на экране, по-рыбьи причмокивая губами, изрекали слова, слышные по всему дому:  
— ...невероятное научное открытие... стадия перед тестированием... мы наблюдаем за беспрецедентным событием в истории...  
Ночью телевизор шумел помехами. Чарльз засыпал в кресле под этот шум. Росомаха обзавёлся привычкой силой выволакивать его в спальню и укрывать одеялом, ругая себя за бабью жалость.   
Слабость вкрадывалась в нутро по-разному. Росомаха стал неумело добр. Чарльз Ксавье беспробудно спал. Леншерр начал пить.  
Напивался он так же, как делал всё остальное, — целенаправленно, основательно и в полную силу. Студентов в доме было мало. Его нечем было пристыдить, да Логан и не собирался. Уложив Чарльза спать, он зашёл в кухню, перешагнул через батарею пустых бутылок и увидел Эрика за столом. Тот распечатывал новую бутылку виски. Заслышав шум, запоздало оглянулся, скривился при виде Логана и щедро налил себе полбокала.   
— Пришёл читать нотацию? Брось... это не в твоём духе.  
Логан достал из груды посуды пыльный стакан, дунул в него и поставил на стол.   
— Плесни-ка и мне.  
Виски горчил на языке. Росомаха сел за стол и вытянул ноги, задев Леншерра коленом. Леншерр неприязненно осклабился и, не глядя, намахнул. От бухла его взгляд стал расфокусированным, почти томным. Воспалённые красные веки редко моргали. Осунувшаяся белизна лица не шла ему, портила всю смазливенькую картинку. Капля виски прочертила масляную полосу от губ к подбородку, запуталась в щетине, облизнула кадык и ушла за ворот рубашки. Росомаха проследил за ней тяжёлым взглядом.   
— Сблюёшь. Пей медленно.  
— Тебя не спросил.  
— Хочешь, чтоб херовило, — ради бога. Смешай с пивом. И сивухой догонись. Так достаточно героически?   
— Пошёл к чёрту.  
— Никому не станет легче.  
Леншерр поднял налитые кровью глаза.  
— Не помню момента, когда это ты вдруг стал учителем.   
— Да ещё бы. Ты себя уже не помнишь. Рожу свою в зеркале давно видел? Воняешь, блядь, как спиртовой завод. Проспись.  
— Не нравится — проваливай.  
— Скоро Ксавье надоест умирать, и он прочистит тебе мозги.  
— Не-е-ет, не прочистит. Ещё не осмыслил? — Леншерр захохотал. — Бедная зверушка никак не вникнет, что там лопочут разумномыслящие?   
Росомаха подумал: ещё минута в таком духе, и я размажу заразу по стене.   
— Нормально со мной говори.   
— Стадия перед тестированием, — любезно сказал Леншерр заплетающимся языком. — Мозгами-то шевельни. Знаешь, что это значит? Понимаешь, на ком они будут тестировать свою химию?..   
Пьяный в дым, Леншерр откинулся на спинку стула.   
— Чарльз давно сообразил, к чему ведёт нить событий, и Чарльз знает, что сам в этом виноват. Уж кто-кто, а ты должен сделать выводы о политике дражайшего государства. Над тобой уже надругались разок с адамантием, но костяная башка так ничему и не научилась. Недоумок ты, Зверёныш. Не знаю даже, что Чарльз в тебе нашёл: ума нет, культуры тоже, разговаривать не о чем... Не может же всё держаться на одной постели. Скучно, скучно жить...  
— Ты пьян.  
— Конечно. В противном случае я бы давно развесил тебя на стене, как тушу на скотобойне. Знаешь, свиней так вешают... на крюках...   
Теперь он бормотал бессвязно, медленно, помногу запинаясь. Белки глаз с лопнувшими сосудами просвечивали сквозь тонкую кожу век. Рука свесилась со столешницы и дрожала время от времени. На щеке, рядом с порослью грязно-рыжей трехдневной щетины, заметен след от бутылки — иногда Леншерр прикладывал её к лицу, чтобы охладиться. Виски давно уже потеплел.  
Эрик заметил, что он смотрит, и подмигнул.  
— Переспим?  
— Ты мне даром не сдался.   
— Да брось, — Леншерр спокойно, без смущения положил свою руку поверх лапищи Росомахи. Бледные ногти агрессивно скрябнули по ладони, пальцы переплелись. Логан смотрел на пальцы, чувствуя дурноту. Ему требовались усилия, чтобы не сломать их одним ударом.   
И усилия, чтобы не приникнуть к чужой руке носом и не вдохнуть запах кожи.   
— У нас же неплохо получалось, а? — продолжал Леншерр как ни в чём ни бывало. — Ты на меня насмотреться не можешь. И я, в общем-то, не против. Разок перепихнёмся вдвоём, для разнообразия. А?   
А ведь красивый…какой же он красивый. Даже сейчас, пьяный и бессвязный, с отросшей щетиной, безумный от злобы и от тоски. От него воняет за версту перегаром. Он открывает безупречный, влажный от виски рот, и изо рта льются мерзкие звуки. Он еле держится на стуле и вот-вот грохнется на пол, как уличный пьяница. Он смеётся. Зубы у него белые. Воспалённые веки моргают медленно. Тонкие руки совершают хаотичные пьяные пируэты. Роскошное точеное лицо никак не связывается с речью.   
Леншерр настоящий моральный урод.   
— Если ты так же клеишь Чарльза, неудивительно, что он тебе не даёт.  
Из зрачка Леншерра вылилась пьяная злоба.  
— Закрой свой рот.  
— Хочешь меня трахнуть? — голос стал грубым. — Да я тебя сам трахну. Или тебе того и надо?  
— Таким ты нравишься мне больше.  
— А ты мне не нравишься совсем.   
Росомаха выдернул руку и встал. Леншерр тоже встал, шатаясь. Он задел бутылку, та упала, разбилась, а осколки покатились по полу, дёшево поблескивая электрическими бликами.   
Логан хотел Леншерра. Давно. Угрюмо. С первого дня, как услышал стон за стеной, с минуты, когда взглянул в дымную серость глаз, с первой ругани. Он устал хотеть его. Усталость дребезжала внутри тела и сквозной болью впивалась в башку.   
И Леншерр — самое смешное — об этом знал.   
Они стояли, понимая, что случайное движение фатально и приведёт к кошмару. Лицо Эрика протрезвело и пошло неопрятными пятнами. В глазах, наткнувшихся на бугор вздувшейся ширинки Логана, замелькало понимание. Шуточки — злые, добрые, любые, — наконец кончились. Он вцепился пальцами в столешницу, пальцы побелели, губы — тоже. Логан ощутил укол злорадного торжества: мучайся, сука. Пойми меня. Перевари, будь добр, всё, что мы тут с тобой натворили, усвой это раз и навсегда. И решись хоть на что-нибудь. Прими точку в пространстве, будь определён.   
Открылась дверь, вошла девочка лет двенадцати в ночной сорочке. Остановилась на пороге кухни, взглянула на пустые бутылки и на двух недвижимых мужчин посреди кухни.   
— Элисон, ты что-то хотела? — спросил Росомаха.  
— Не спится. Профессор иногда наливает мне молока...  
— Я принесу к тебе в комнату. Ложись спать.  
Удивлённая, она ещё пару секунд стояла на пороге.  
— Элисон. Иди.   
Она шмыгнула обратно. Логан достал из холодильника молоко, налил в стакан, остаток в бутылке допил сам. Повернулся, чтобы рявкнуть на Леншерра, но никого в комнате уже не было.   
Он поднялся на второй этаж в спальню для девочек, поставил на тумбочку Элисон молоко и вышел. В спальне Ксавье была приоткрыта дверь. Росомаха не ночевал здесь — Леншерр не пускал, скалился и всеми способами добился, чтобы Росомаха спал в гостевой. Логан хотел и сейчас последовать в гостевую, но передумал. Бесшумно зашёл, не включая свет, снял шмотки, рухнул на большую чистую постель рядом со спящим Чарльзом. По другую сторону кровати лежал Леншерр. Он не проронил ни слова.   
Среди ночи Логан несколько раз просыпался от кошмаров. Снились войны – то одна, то другая. Трупы, лежащие на дороге кучами, как пересохшая листва. Мёртвые люди и мёртвые волки. Один из трупов схватил Росомаху за штанину и спросил: «Переспим?».   
Один раз он мог поклясться: кто-то во сне успокаивающе гладил его по загривку.  
— Чарльз, — сонно прошептал он, не открывая глаз, — я в порядке. Спи.  
Рука застыла и пропала. Логан открыл глаза. Чарльз по-прежнему беспробудно спал, уткнувшись носом в подушку. На стороне Леншерра неловко скрипнула кровать.  
  
  
Первые слухи о тестировании вакцины дошли до школы через два месяца. Все официальные источники строго указывали, что вакцину тестируют в лабораторных условиях. Чарльз по своим каналам получал иные сведения: мутанты со всех частей Америки беспрестанно рассказывали о людях, стучавшихся в их дома с «предложением о сотрудничестве». Некоторые соглашались. О том, что происходило дальше, не было ни слуху ни духу; Чарльз знал одно — этих мутантов больше не распознавало Церебро.  
Он пытался вмешаться и всё выяснить, не понимая того, что давно было очевидно Леншерру и Логану: время для разговоров прошло. Чарльз выискивал шансы встретиться с разработчиками вакцины, с госслужащими, с Чарити Доусон и любыми людьми, имеющими отношение к вакцине. Ему неизменно отказывали под массой разных предлогов.   
Один раз Чарльза пригласили на открытую конференцию, посвящённую проблемам генетики и селекции. Он приехал, удивившись количеству людей, не связанных с наукой никаким боком. Серьёзные люди в галстуках и пиджаках с государственными нашивками вещали с трибуны о новейшей разработке, провозглашающей всеобщее равенство и здоровье. Присутствующие кивали и шумно аплодировали.   
На обсуждении Чарльз попросил дать ему слово. Он задал вопрос об оценочной трактовке генетических мутаций: какие генетические нарушения мы можем считать конструктивными, а какие следует искоренять? Кто контролирует военный потенциал новой вакцины и процесс её тестирования?  
Кто-то из зала выкрикнул:  
— Вы подрываете основы гуманизма и демократии! Мы обязаны бороться с болезнями!  
— Где граница между болезнью и новым скачком развития человечества?   
По задним рядам прошелестел ехидный шепоток: глядите, крысы забегали по кораблю.  
— Основа демократии — право выбора, — сказал Чарльз в микрофон. Его звучный голос разнёсся по залу, и шепотки прекратились. — Возможность распоряжаться своей жизнью по собственному усмотрению. Останется ли это право у тех, над кем мы вершим суд?  
Микрофон Чарльза выключился на последней фразе, и слова потонули в государственном гимне США.  
Присутствующие немедленно вскочили со стульев, вытянулись по струнке и положили руку на грудь.  
  
  
**Неопределенное время.**  
  
— Зверёныш, — позвал Леншерр.   
Логан слышал голос, с трудом связывая его со смыслом слов. В темноте, разбитой наискось куском света на полу, пахло сыростью и ржавым металлом. Он понял, что вырубился, и постарался прийти в себя. Трудно, трудно... Руки дрожат и не слушаются. Очень жарко. Веки тяжёлые, как чугун.   
Это от вакцины. Так и должно быть. Логан попытался отыскать в себе хоть какую-нибудь завалященскую досаду. Ничего не было. Только слабость.   
Шорох и звон цепи. Леншерр осторожно подполз ближе.   
— Ты живой? Не смей умирать здесь.  
Через силу Логан открыл рот и ответил, едва ворочая языком:  
— Договорились, дружище. Постараюсь умереть в другом месте.   
— Чёртов шутник.  
Логан не ответил. Он предпринял попытку встать, но споткнулся об эмалированное ведро и с грохотом навернулся на пол.  
— Заткнись и не дёргайся, — сказал Эрик. — В первые сутки лихорадит.   
— Сам знаю.  
— Лучше лежи спокойно. Так легче переносится.   
Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но замолк. Забренчали ключи в замке. Логан с Леншерром синхронно сощурились от яркого света из коридора. Незнакомец вошёл и закрыл за собой дверь. Тяжёлые ботинки остановились в куске света на полу. От незнакомца пахло потом, дешёвым табаком и резиной. Росомаха отвёл голову, чтобы отстраниться от запаха, но вонь забивалась в ноздри. Леншерр поморщился, словно бы тоже мог чуять нюансы.  
— Кого я вижу, — басом сказал чистильщик. — Ну, как себя чувствуете, мистер Хоулетт? Наверное, не фонтан?  
— Дайте ему одеяло, — приказным тоном сказал Леншерр. — Здесь слишком холодно. Вы же не хотите, чтобы ценный научный материал так бесцельно истощился.   
— А вы, значится, Эрик Леншерр...   
— Магнето.  
Незнакомец гулко хохотнул. Логан не понял, что его так развеселило.  
— Нет, дорогуша, вы не Магнето. Уже, слава богу, нет.   
— Не вам решать.  
— Ох, да бросьте... Мы вас, конечно, схватили зря, под горячую руку. Но ведь и вы хороши! Вы хоть знаете, кем был тот мальчик, которого вы убили?  
— Знаю, — сказал Леншерр. — Он был угрозой.  
— Он был просто пацан, который первый раз вышел на дело.  
— В таком случае я рад, что убил его прежде, чем он испортил кому-то жизнь.   
— Выходит, вы всё признаете и не раскаиваетесь.   
— А вы?  
— Что — я?  
— Вы раскаиваетесь?   
Мужик откашлялся особенным начальственным кашлем. Очень весомым. На Леншерра это не произвело впечатления.  
— Не могу винить своих ребят за то, как они вас избили. Я избил бы вас сильнее.  
Он подождал для приличия, но Эрик не счёл нужным отвечать.   
— Откуда в вас столько презрения, Леншерр? — с насмешкой спросил мужик. — Никогда не любил шибко разборчивых. Корчите рожу, как будто вы чем-то лучше меня. Три ха-ха. Видите, как всё повернулось?  
— Ничего удивительного, — непринуждённо сказал Эрик так, словно вёл изысканную беседу в кулуарах старинного дома. — Хотите экскурс в историю? Много тысяч лет назад наши предки не испытывали никаких предрассудков относительно вещей и соплеменников, с которыми им приходилось контактировать. Первобытное существо совало в рот всё, до чего могло дотянуться, и трахало то, что видело. Но с течением времени эти существа начали понимать, что без разборчивости им не выжить: размножаться с кем попало — недальновидная стратегия, жить в защищённом месте легче, чем посреди поля, чистое лучше, чем грязное, а ядовитые продукты необходимо строго отделять от полезных. Видите ли, в чём дело: даже неразумные полуприматы догадались, что выбор — необходимое условие выживания. Многомиллионный процесс эволюции целиком основан на выборе, из чего можно сделать вывод, что высокоразвитые виды склонны испытывать презрение, брезгливость и отвращение при виде опасных элементов. Ничего удивительного, что моя брезгливость к вашему стаду не находит у вас понимания. Ведь ваша стратегия выживания абсолютно иная — она основана на хаотичных связях, отсутствии разума, неразборчивости и высокой смертности. Как у комаров. Улавливаете мысль или мне стоит показать её языком жестов?  
Логан заржал так, что всё тело затряслось в конвульсиях.   
Мужик размахнулся и с силой саданул ботинком Леншерру под ребро. Леншерр издал тихий сдавленный звук, выпрямился и нагло улыбнулся белой улыбкой.   
— Во-о-от. С этого и стоило начинать.   
— Закрой рот, когда тебя не спрашивают.  
Вонь табака и резины стала нестерпимой. Мужик подошёл ближе к Логану. Грязная рука схватилась за волосы и оттянула голову назад.  
— Ну что, друг человека, поговорить не хочешь?  
— Неа, — хрипло сказал Логан. — Убери руку, пока она у тебя есть.  
Секунду чистильщик боролся с желанием приложить Логана головой об стену, но передумал — вспомнил про отрезанный нос сослуживца. Рука отпустила гриву.  
— Молодец, — сказал Логан. — Теперь принеси чёртово одеяло и выметайся нахуй.   
— Осторожнее с выражениями, дружище.   
— Дай угадаю: ты мне щас скажешь, какой ты крутой боец и как ты превратишь мою жизнь в ад, если я буду рыпаться. Надо сотрудничать с властями, и за это я получу золотые горы, почёт, славу и обожание тёлок.   
— Обдумай перспективы, Хоулетт. Хорошо обдумай.   
— Завязывай и съебись с моих глаз.  
Лицо чистильщика стало багровым.  
— Выбирай выражения. Здесь тебя научат, как правильно себя вести.   
— Ага, давай, научи-ка меня, если не зассышь.   
— Тебе мало было в прошлый раз, да? Ну так получи ещё.  
Чистильщик наклонился и рывком поднял Леншерра на ноги — унизительно, как котёнка. Леншерр попытался вырваться, но цепи сковывали его. Логан болезненно дёрнулся, но не смог даже подняться. Молча смотрел, как чистильщик выворачивает Леншерру руки и с силой ударяет в живот. Леншерр закашлялся и упал на колени. С опухшего израненного рта на бетонный пол капала красная от крови слюна. В полутьме она казалась почти чёрной.  
— Понял посыл, животное? — заорал чистильщик, уже ничуть не стараясь выглядеть молодцом. — Ты усёк? Мы всё знаем про тебя и этого извращенца. Хочешь спасти свою сучку — завали рот и слушайся.   
— Отпусти его.   
На ботинках у чистильщика были железные набойки. Чистильщик ударил Леншерра ещё раз, теперь в лицо. Голова Леншерра дёрнулась, будто кукольная.   
— Я сказал, хватит!   
Волосы у чистильщика растрепались от азарта. Он остановился, смахнув сальную прядь с лица, и ухмыльнулся:  
— Ну так что, пидорок? Будем сотрудничать или как?  
— Будем. Только съебись.  
— Ну и славненько, — сказал он. Лицо перекосило от ухмылки. На носке его ботинка осталась кровь Леншерра. Он вышел на свет, сел на корточки и принялся с усердием стирать пятно. — С вами, извращенцами, очень легко работать... Но я никогда не понимал, как вас держит земля.   
— Очень просто, — прохрипел Леншерр еле слышно, — вас уже шесть миллиардов. Кто-то должен контролировать популяцию.  
— Заткнись, — скучающе ответил чистильщик и тюкнул его по щеке носком ботинка.   
Когти свистнули, но Логан не сумел дотянуться. Чистильщик панически дёрнулся, отбежал к двери и выскользнул из неё, как кролик.   
— Уроды...   
Логан дождался, когда его шаги затихнут, и с усилием вернул когти на место. Боль пронзала руку от локтя до костяшек. Проклятье, теперь снова начнёт хлестать кровь. Скоро и хлестать-то будет нечему… Эрик отполз в темноту и скрючился там, часто дыша.   
Они молчали минуты три. Затем Логан не выдержал и сказал:   
— Леншерр... Мы выберемся отсюда, и...   
— И что? — зло спросил Леншерр. Разбитые губы делали его речь неразборчивой. — Что дальше?   
— Главное — выбраться.   
В темноте сверкнули глаза Леншерра.   
— А смысл?   
— Я верну тебя домой. Ты должен туда вернуться.  
Он пожал плечами, сморщившись от боли.   
— Не говори мне о том, что я должен.   
— Но это так. Это твой дом. Дом Чарльза. Наш...  
— Это дом для мутантов. Я не мутант. И ты скоро тоже перестанешь им быть, если не помрёшь от вакцины. Многие умирают.   
— Я не умру.  
— Хэнк Маккой тоже так считал.   
— Чёрт... Ты можешь просто забыть? Мы начнём опять. Заново. Главное — убраться отсюда.   
Эрик покачал головой и отвернулся к стене.   
— Леншерр! Блядь, ты можешь им хотя бы отомстить! Ты не сумеешь сдаться! Я знаю тебя, ты не...  
— Я не сдался, — спокойно сказал он. — Я просто не воевал.  
В коридоре погасли лампы, и лоскут света на полу исчез. Наступила полная темнота. Цепи лязгнули: бряк-бряк-бряк.

 

 **Неопределенное время.**  
  
Как легко найти повод разорвать социальный контракт. Ах, эти извечные безответные вопросы: что у нас общего? Зачем мы идём вместе стройным шагом? И куда мы идём? И неужели там лучше? Стоит разок задуматься о разумной причине для встреч, и вот уже открываются горькие тайны: ни черта у нас общего нет. Ну ни капельки. По нулям.   
Например, богатство представлялось Логану пышной роскошью, кичливо бросающейся в глаза стороннему наблюдателю. Богатые люди, встреченные им ранее, жили ради общественного восхищения: покупали вещи, кричащие о статусе, одевались так дорого, чтобы все это заметили, и общаться предпочитали с оттенком снисхождения — так, чтобы всем вокруг становилось ясно: они не ровня.   
Но это были лишь мнимые, нищеватые богатеи. Чарльз Ксавье — единственный истинно богатый человек из всех, что встречались Логану, — своё богатство ощущал иными, неподвластными стороннему взгляду вещами. Скажем, постельным бельём — хорошим, тонким, ежедневно сменяемым, — или пищей, богатой оттенками, сочетаниями и созвучиями с вином, комфортом в мелочах, воздушными рукавами рубашки, большой библиотекой, отменной канцелярией, добротными форзацами блокнотов и книг. Леншерр, всюду сопровождающий Чарльза суровой тёмной тенью, к таким мелочам относился без изумления. От природы он обладал вкусом, а европейское воспитание подарило кое-какие, не совсем ещё вытравленные манеры, и вдвоём с Чарльзом они смотрелись неплохо. Как два изысканных ботинка.  
Не то что Росомаха — стоптанный сапог с железной набойкой на каблуке.   
И по всем законам природы всё должно было сложиться совсем иначе: это он, Росомаха, должен был выпасть из общего уравнения. Это он должен был уйти. Это ему стоило бы порвать со всем сущим и оставить Чарльза на попечение Эрика. Ведь Эрик того и хотел.  
Почему же всё повернулось так? Зачем оставаться, если знаешь, что на твоём месте должен быть кто-то другой? Зачем?..  
Нет, «зачем» — не из арсенала Росомахи. Росомаха сильный, хваткий, мощный, злющий, немногословный и вечно нетрезвый. Ему не к лицу задавать вопросы.  
Забренчал замок. Отворилась дверь. Перепуганный парень по имени Чакки внёс две миски с мутной баландой и поставил их на пол в полосу света. Осторожно прислушался к мгле: вроде не видать никого. Пододвинул миски чуть ближе. Из темноты донёсся лязг цепей. Чакки в ужасе отскочил обратно к двери.  
— Что такое, сынок? Боишься темноты?   
Тьма захохотала без капли радости.  
— Я принёс еду, — сказал Чакки.  
Из тьмы вынырнула рука в наручниках и цапнула одну из мисок. Тьма принюхалась и сказала:  
— Чем напичкали?  
— Нич-ч-чем.  
— Сынок, ты знаешь, что лгать — это очень плохо?  
— Что? Я не лгу.  
— Это хорошо... Ведь лгуны отправляются прямиком в ад. Примерные католические парнишки вроде тебя должны знать это с младенчества.   
— Я з-знаю.  
— Тогда почему же ты лжёшь?  
В темноте что-то зашевелилось, большое и мощное. Снова лязгнули цепи. Чакки сглотнул.   
— Чем напичкали? — повторил Росомаха.  
— Успокоительное.  
— Я спокоен, как вол.  
Против воли Чакки ухмыльнулся, но смешно ему не было.  
— Я принесу другую еду.  
— Валяй.   
Тьма вытолкнула миски на свет. Чакки наклонился, забрал их и вышел.   
— И не веришь вы, Зверёныш, ни в бога, ни в чёрта, — сказал Леншерр из другого угла, дождавшись, когда двери закроются. — Напугал парня до трясучки.   
— В моё время добрые пасторы уже были не в чести, а придурковатые адвентисты ещё не захватили страну. Мои ровесники любили трепаться о радии и квантовой механике. Вот и вся их вера.   
— Квантовая механика мешает религии? Ну-ну. Кто-кто, а она лучше всех демонстрирует, что ничто не может быть точно предсказано. Всегда остаётся неопределённость, которую человек волен трактовать в меру своего ума. Некоторые считают, что это следы бога.   
— Умник нашёлся.  
— Да.  
— Если это и впрямь следы бога, то они странноваты. Не похоже, что в них есть какая-нибудь цель.  
Леншерр хрипло засмеялся. Темнота облегала его, как плотная ткань. Из мглы нет-нет, да и высунется вдруг белая улыбка или блеск глаз.   
— Иногда я забываю, что ты сообразительнее, чем кажешься.  
— С тобой всё ровно наоборот: с виду смахиваешь на смышлёного, а на деле псих, каких поискать.   
— Сочту за комплимент, — отозвался Эрик и уже другим голосом спросил: — Как ты сегодня?  
— Уже легче.   
— Не трясёт?  
— Прошло.  
Слово повисло в воздухе, и Логан подумал о том, что за ним скрывается: когда проходит лихорадка, вместе с ней кончается и всё остальное — регенерация, металлокинетика, что угодно. Раны на костяшках перестали кровоточить, но сильно ныли. Боль недвусмысленно сообщала: твоей беспечной игре со смертью с этой минуты пришёл конец.   
Сказать честно, Логан не особенно огорчился.   
Вернулся Чакки. Он робко примостил на полу две миски, подтолкнул их и известил:  
— Я ещё пиво принёс.  
— Ба, — сказал Логан. — И по какому случаю?  
— Мне сказали, у вас день рождения.  
— Ого. Даже повод есть. День начинает мне нравиться.   
Чакки передал темноте бутылку, снова в ужасе отскочил и вышел. Логан сковырнул крышку с бутылки, принюхался и удовлетворённо прихлебнул.  
— Значит, день рождения. Какой по счёту?  
— Какая разница? Я уже лет пятнадцать не считаю.  
— И не стоит.  
— Не слышу поздравлений.  
Эрик издал смешок.   
— Единственная вещь, которую тебе надо было сделать, чтобы дожить до сегодняшнего дня, — не умереть. А убить тебя до недавних пор не могла даже атомная бомба. Не вижу никаких достижений, с которыми стоило бы тебя поздравлять.  
— Леншерр, я успел забыть, какой ты засранец.  
— Есть немного.  
— Мне тебя не хватало.  
Леншерр настороженно притих, потом устало сказал:  
— Не надо.  
— Надо, — угрюмо отрезал Логан. — Надо хоть когда-нибудь. Довольно беготни. Ты ни разу не спросил, почему я тебя искал.  
— Я и так это знаю: потому что тебе Чарльз приказал.  
— Собачий бред.  
— Не начинай. Всё давно кончено.   
— Ничего не кончено. Удобно прикрываться Чарльзом, но тебе не кажется, что уже хватит?   
Фигура Леншерра смутно пошевелилась.   
— Прикрываться?.. Я, чёрт побери, не собирался ввязываться в ménage à trois. Я был с Чарльзом, а потом пришёл ты.   
— Это не совсем правда.  
— Не хочу даже обсуждать. Вы с Чарльзом неплохо спелись.  
— А с тобой?  
— Что?  
Что-то между ними остановилось, и Логан сказал:  
— Можно говорить о Ксавье что угодно, но не надо врать, что он насильно затащил нас в постель. Мы с тобой достаточно заврались.   
— Это извращение, знаешь? Когда три человека одновременно друг с другом спят. Да ещё и одного пола.  
— Мне плевать. Я тебя хотел. И сейчас хочу.  
Голос осторожно ответил:  
— Жаль разочаровывать, но это не открытие, Зверёныш.  
— Не притворяйся, что не понял. Я не только... не только про секс. Вообще не про секс. Всекаешь?  
Долго стояла тишина.   
— Ну что ты молчишь? — разъярился Логан, ругаясь на темноту. — Скажи мне хоть что-нибудь, выдай хоть тупую саркастическую подъёбку, я всё стерплю. Думаешь, я бы бегал за тобой по всему континенту, если б только трахаться хотел? Охуительная житуха: каждое утро вставать с мыслью о том, что, может быть, сегодня тот самый день, когда я тебя найду. Названивать Чарльзу. Выслеживать. Обсуждать. У меня и своей жизни-то не осталось, одна сплошная беготня. Всё ради траха, что ли?   
— А ради чего? — тихо спросил голос.  
Логан был благодарен темноте хотя бы за то, что она скрыла лицо Леншерра. Он бы не смог сказать это глаза в глаза, но вдохнул и произнёс:  
— Я без тебя жить не могу.  
Волновался, как чёртов мальчишка. И ждал – одну секунду, вторую, третью. Ждал, надеясь неизвестно на что, и через минуту голос Леншерра грустно и серьёзно ответил:  
— Можешь, Зверёныш. Ты всё можешь.   
Росомаха отставил в сторону пиво, встал, тяжело шатаясь на цепях, подошёл поближе, ещё ближе, почти в самую полосу света, разделявшую камеру пополам. И Леншерр тоже пошёл к нему. Логан слышал, как в темноте цепи синхронно гремят, и этот звук показался музыкой.  
Но звук кончился. Цепь не пускала дальше. Логан остановился, когда почувствовал, как кандалы впились в кожу. До Леншерра оставалось ещё метра два. Эрик печально и недобро улыбнулся ему разбитыми губами.  
— Вот видишь? — потряс цепями. — Не судьба.  
— С этими уродами можно договориться.   
— Правда? И что ты им скажешь?   
— Эй, вы, — заорал Логан, — обмудки, дайте нам хотя бы потрахаться!  
Леншерр сипло захохотал.  
— Ты не меняешься.  
— Ты тоже.  
На зов никто не пришёл.  
  
  
**Из личных записей Чарльза Ксавье**  
  
«...невидимая, но реальная жизнь человеческого разума перестаёт быть анатомичной.   
Собственно, внезапного открытия в этом нет. Я должен был подготовиться, но бесстыдно надеялся, что пронесёт. Не пронесло. Логан оказался прав, но из вежливости молчит.   
Не знаю, как долго ещё будем играть в эти детские прятки. Поиски Эрика не приносят результатов. Я теперь почти ничем не могу помочь, и всё взвалено на плечи Логана. Он держит ношу с честью, делая вид, что это лишь ради меня. Мы оба знаем, что это не так.   
Он измучен и безмерно добр ко мне. Это плохо влияет на его нервы, но, как водится, до жалоб он не опустится — увы, мы не из того теста.   
До сих пор говорю «мы», имея в виду себя, Эрика, Логана. Отвыкать не хочется. Жаль, что нельзя узнать, что за местоимения использует в уме Эрик. По-прежнему ли он любит слово «ты»?  
_(Неразборчивые зачёркнутые каракули, новая страница)_  
Давно ждал, когда Логан вспылит. Случилось вчера. Наговорил глупостей: что всё не так должно было сложиться, что это он, Логан, должен был отойти в сторону и предоставить нас с Эриком самим себе. Кажется, он искренне считает себя виновным, но толком не может объяснить, в чём именно. Объяснение означало бы задокументированное в словах состояние, но никакого конкретного состояния у нас нет. Логан думает, что на его месте сейчас должен быть Эрик, и воспринимает себя чуть ли не разрушителем устоев. Я дал слово Эрику, что не стану распространяться о его подлинных чувствах к кому бы то ни было, и теперь мне нечем крыть.   
Оба они — и Эрик, и Логан, — отчаянно ищут виновного в том, что происходит во внешнем мире, и во внутреннем тоже. Виновен я. Скрывать и не пытаюсь. Если бы знал последствия раньше, ничего бы не изменил.   
_(Клякса, клякса, новая страница)_  
Пришло письмо с правительственной печатью. Уговаривают выступить с речью и поддержать политику внедрения вакцины. Подписано самой Чарити Доусон. Вот уж от кого не ожидаешь получить весть.   
Не сдержался и отправил в ответ сардоническую цитату из Шекспира: «Прямых речей от женщины не жди — в её „уйди“ звучит „не уходи“».   
Больше писать не будут.  
_(Новая страница)_  
Пока весь сыр-бор, впервые со времён учёбы всерьёз увлёкся исследованием. Перерывание архивов в некоторой степени оживило школу. Даже если результаты окажутся ни на что не годны, их следовало бы придумать, лишь бы только не видеть этот мрак, постепенно поглощающий коридоры. Когда работаю, головные боли перестают. Не могу избавиться от незатейливых мыслей о генетике: все данные подводят к тому, что поведение мало зависит от воспитания. Слишком многое заложено в молекулярном составе крови. Говоря о крови, легко скатиться к нацизму, но в новом свете предстают вещи, когда-то казавшиеся естественными: скажем, национальное самосознание, о котором так много принято говорить. Можем ли мы вообще всерьёз рассуждать о преемственности культуры и пресловутом интеллектуальном генофонде после всех войн, разорвавших наш век, как краюху хлеба?   
Кажется, я устал и хочу только покоя. Где же носит Логана? Почти перестал спать.  
_(Новая страница)_  
Нашлись оба. Поднял на уши всех, кого мог. Война окончена. Со всем соглашусь. Довольно с меня причитаний: очевидно, я давно потерял всё, что касалось идеологии, и теперь хочу сохранить только личную жизнь. Уже нет ни горечи, ни обиды поражения. Внутри осталась только изнуряюще нежная тоска предчувствия: они скоро вернутся, пусть не те, пусть уже другие, но неизменно мои.   
Изменения фатальны, и дальнейшие изыскания с большой вероятностью покажут необходимость более тщательного подхода к внедрению всяческих вакцин. Но поздно. Люди питали ложные надежды относительно внедренцев. Мне казалось, что они по умолчанию рациональны и вовсе не злы, но основываются на неверных входных данных. Эрик считал, что они рациональны, но руководствуются злыми мотивами и жаждут уничтожить всех, кто под них не подходит. Что касается Логана, то у него иная точка зрения: он исходил из мысли, что действия внедренцев продиктованы лишь тем, что они исполняют приказы и не помышляют о большем. По большому счёту, им всё равно, кто такие мутанты, и они не видят глубоких смыслов в том, чтобы вколоть им в шею дротик с лекарственным веществом.   
Это большое откровение: банальность зла в том, что люди систематически отказываются думать.   
Очень жаль, что я не сумел донести до Эрика то, что сейчас представляется такой очевидностью: Логан на порядок мудрее и прозорливее нас. Там, где мы гонялись за реальностью, силясь описать её любыми словесными конструкциями, Логан эту реальность воплощал. Смею думать, что реальность в первозданном облике лишена глагола и описания. Истина так проста, что только Логан, не обременённый формальными знаниями, о ней в курсе, а мы с Эриком, кичащиеся своей цивилизованностью, — нет».  
  
  
**Неопределённое время**  
  
— Итак, — сказал чистильщик, раскрыл папку и взглянул на вклеенную фотографию: косматая рожа глядела на него без грамма дружелюбия. Он поднял глаза и увидел ту же рожу напротив. Росомаха сидел, чуть скрючившись: наручником его неудобно приковали к ножке стола.   
— Что — итак?  
— Итак, нам стоило бы обсудить условия твоего освобождения.   
— Вау.   
— Мы же не звери, — осклабившись, сказал чистильщик. Шутка показалась ему смешной. — Мы не звери, понимаешь, да? Мы всё делаем по закону. Внедрив вакцину, мы всегда отпускаем людей на свободу. Однако есть условия.   
— Ну валяй.   
— В первую очередь ты пойми: мы тебе не враги.  
Росомаха ухмыльнулся.  
— А кто вы мне — друзья небось? Таких друзей за хуй да в музей.   
Для иллюстрации он погремел наручником. Чистильщик не изменился в лице.   
— Я служитель закона, — сказал он. — Я следую приказам, только и всего. Охраняю общественную безопасность.  
— Агась.  
— Вы с Леншерром наделали изрядного шороха. Страна не может позволить, чтобы такие, как вы, разгуливали по улицам безо всякого контроля. Отсюда и случаются... недоразумения.  
Чистильщик обвёл взглядом окружающую сырую комнатёнку без окон и стол, к которому приковали Логана, будто бы хотел таким образом объяснить, какого рода недоразумения имеет в виду.  
— Мы ещё вернёмся к вопросу об ответственности за увечья. Кто-то должен ответить за нос Джека и смерть нашего сотрудника.  
— Не сомневаюсь. А вакцина? За неё-то кто-нибудь отвечает?   
Чистильщик нахмурился.   
— Вас никто не убил, попрошу заметить. Закон милосерден даже к таким, как вы. Не понимаю, чем ты можешь быть недоволен? Общество пытается вернуть тебя к нормальной жизни.   
— Вот это спасибо, — с сарказмом ответил Логан. — Без общества я бы в своей жизни не разобрался.   
— Я проявил деликатность, а что в ответ? Ты хоть знаешь, сколько налоговых денег вбухнуто в эту вакцину?   
Росомаха со смаком хохотнул и наклонился поближе к столешнице.  
— Поёшь ты сладко, дружок, и, похоже, искренне уверовал, что творишь благие дела. Ты говоришь себе: пусть я лгу, пусть гроблю чью-то жизнь, пусть я вкалываю эту сраную вакцину кому ни попадя, но зато внутри я хороший человек. Я слушался маму. Я ел кашу. Я не изменял своей бабе. Я забочусь о будущем своей страны. Каждый ублюдок повторяет про себя эту мантру. Но реальность в том, что нет никакого значения, какой ты внутри. Ты падаль прямо здесь и сейчас.   
Несколько секунд чистильщик тупо смотрел на Логана, силясь осмыслить происходящее. В глазах замелькало нечто среднее между страхом и ненавистью. Он звучно захлопнул папку. Руки немного подрагивали.  
— Знаешь, как по мне, такие выродки, как ты, вообще не заслуживают жизни. Я бы вас стрелял, как собак.   
— Что ж, — заключил Росомаха, — гляжу, ты нашёл дело всей жизни.  
— Вернёмся к условиям освобождения.  
— Как скажешь.  
От злости чистильщик был белый. Он начальственно откашлялся.   
— Вас выпустят отсюда при соблюдении жёстких договорённостей. Во-первых, никаких антиправительственных действий. Любая попытка агитации будет жёстко пресекаться. Это понятно?  
— Да.  
— Кроме того, вы, конечно, будете поднадзорны. Не слишком строго, но на постоянной основе. Это обязательное условие программы социальной реабилитации.  
— Чего?  
— Реабилитации, — невозмутимо повторил чистильщик. — Для бывших мутантов. Эту программу ещё не анонсировали в прессе. И вряд ли анонсируют.  
— Я не удивлён.   
Чистильщик остановился, секунду поразмыслил и вкрадчиво сказал:  
— Знаешь, мне кажется, ты кое-чего не понимаешь, зверюга. Позиции изменились. Нет больше той расы, которой вы так кичитесь. Ты был последним мутантом, и с тобой всё закончено. Напрашивается вывод.   
— Ложь.  
— Нет, сущая правда. Тебе дать отчёт?  
Сердце пропустило удар. Чистильщик выглядел очень довольным.  
— Что, ты не знал? — делано удивился он. — Наша программа признана очень успешной. Прошёл всего год, и этого хватило, чтобы избавиться от большинства нежелательных мутаций. Скоро приступим к использованию вакцины в лечебных целях. Скажешь, это не благие цели?  
— Будь ты проклят.  
— Удивлён, что ты не в курсе. Я думал, до тебя давно это дошло, — беспечно сказал чистильщик. — Сначала Леншерр, потом Ксавье... Кстати, Леншерр знает, что ваш общий дружок телепат давно уже не телепат?   
— Не твоё дело.  
— Выходит, не знает... Что ж, насколько я в курсе ваших отношений, им это лишь пойдёт на пользу. Похоже, мистеру Леншерру не больно-то нравится, что все его друзья полубоги, а он простой смертный, — чистильщик издал лающий, издевательский смешок. — Ты скажи ему, скажи. Теперь, надо полагать, у вас всё наладится... Да брось, не переживай ты так. Аж посерел весь. Разве ты не задумывался, что уже давно не встречал себе подобных? Ты последний, зверюга. Уверен, ты станешь покладистее, когда осмыслишь этот факт.  
Вязкая, дикая тишина... Логан смотрел на серую стену за спиной чистильщика и ничего не чувствовал. Совсем ничего. Потом — предательское облегчение, пустой судорогой скребущееся в грудной клетке. Наконец он сказал:  
— Что ещё от меня требуется, чтобы отсюда уйти?   
— Да собственно, это всё. Не высовываться, не распространяться и никак не противодействовать своей стране. Мутанты — отживший век. Их не останется даже в учебниках по истории.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что я соглашусь?  
Чистильщик флегматично пожал плечами.  
— Разве есть выбор? Всё очень просто: либо ты принимаешь условия, и вас считают частью программы реабилитации, либо не принимаешь, и государство включает вас в список банальных террористов. Тебя. Ксавье. Леншерра. Кто там ещё?.. С террористами не разговаривают. Их режут, как свиней.  
— Скучный ты мужик, — слабым голосом сказал Логан.  
— Этот скучный мужик решает твою судьбу. Кстати, Ксавье согласился.   
Логан вскинул голову.   
— Ему, видишь ли, очень хочется, чтобы ты и Леншерр были счастливы и живы. Признаться, если бы не он, я бы с тобой и разговаривать-то не стал. Но профессор развернул такую компанию по вашему чудесному спасению, что оторопь берёт. Похоже, он раскаялся и променял высокие принципы на ваши гнилые шкуры. Я уж не стал афишировать, что именно вас связывает. Сплошная мерзость. Но скажи ему спасибо при встрече.   
Росомаха через силу мотнул тяжёлой головой. Чистильщик встал из-за стола, забрал папку и сказал:  
— Через пару часов вас выпустят. Ты прошёл долгую дорогу, мистер Хоулетт. Не стоит её прерывать.  
— У меня тоже есть условие, — сказал Логан ему в спину. Чистильщик недоуменно обернулся.  
— Что?  
— Отдай вакцину. Весь запас, какой остался.  
— Зачем тебе?  
— Хочу быть уверенным, что ты не стрельнёшь мне в спину, когда я соберусь уходить. Не хочу помереть от передоза, как Хэнк Маккой.  
Чистильщик минуту сомневался: прикидывал остаток ампул, размышлял о том, что их всё равно придётся уничтожать, и о том, что отчётность велит избавляться от лишних улик.  
— Идёт.   
— Тогда я согласен.   
  
  
**11:10**  
  
Цепи сняли час назад, но щиколотки ещё саднило. Ощущение не из приятных и, главное, до одури непривычное — целых шестьдесят минут что-то ноет, но никак не пройдёт. Логан смог бы взять премию за переносимость мгновенной адской боли, но эта — медленная, растянутая во времени, тонкой струйкой втекающая в висок, — эта боль точно не для него.   
Чистильщик не соврал. Все другие истории с заключением и пытками (а их в жизни Логана было не так уж мало) заканчивались массовой резней. Но эта оказалась проще — их выпустили из камеры легко, быстро и без особенных объяснений. До последней минуты Логан ждал проблем — и тогда, когда на пару с Леншерром вышел на свет божий, и тогда, когда получил ключи от фургона, и тогда, когда его завёл. Группа чистильщиков пришла проводить их, не делая никаких попыток нападения. Фургон тронулся с места, свернул с просёлочной дороги на шоссе, и лишь теперь тревога отпустила.  
— Что это с ними? — спросил Леншерр. Он сидел на переднем сиденье, щурясь на свету. Ему выдали пальто и ботинки из чемодана.  
— Шут их знает, — сказал Логан.  
— Не делай вид, что не догадался, — мрачно ответил Эрик. — Видимо, Чарльз пообещал сотрудничать, и теперь им запрещено нас трогать.  
— Как угадал?  
— Много ума не надо.  
Всё тело болело и ныло. Леншерр всмотрелся в Логана и сказал:  
— У тебя седина.  
— Где?  
— На висках. И на затылке немного.  
— Скоро прибавится. Я теперь быстро начну стареть.  
Они ехали и ехали. В фургоне дребезжали банки и склянки. Эрик порылся в бардачке, достал сигару, прикурил и передал Логану.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что. Выглядишь, как собака побитая. Смотреть больно.   
— Сам не лучше.  
— Это значит, что они сломали Чарльза, не так ли?  
Всё тело болело невыносимо. Логан съехал на обочину и притормозил. Лицо Леншерра было изукрашено синяками, как индеец — боевым раскрасом. Хмурый, болезненный человек. Почему-то никуда не деваются манеры — аккуратные, горделивые, всегда исполненные внутреннего достоинства. Логан любил их. Теперь можно признаться.   
— Видимо, так, — честно сказал он.  
Леншерр уставился в окно. В окне просматривалось сырое рыжее поле, вдалеке утопленное в тумане. Эрик взял из бардачка папиросу, щёлкнул зажигалкой и закурил.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Забавно: столько лет я ждал, когда Ксавье образумится, — Леншерр скривил губы и выпустил струю дыма. — Я тешил себя мыслью, что однажды наступит такой день, когда в выборе между мной и своими идеалами он выберет меня.  
— И вот этот день наступил.  
— Похоже на то... Знаешь, что чувствую? Ничего.   
Они курили, всеми нервными окончаниями ощущая присутствие друг друга. Не хотелось собачиться — это тоже открытие. Эрик вдруг спросил:  
— А ты, Зверёныш, чего ждёшь?  
— Жду, когда потеряю память.  
— Серьёзно? — Леншерр ухмыльнулся ещё шире. — Да Чарльз вернёт её тебе в два счёта. Он уже делал это с тобой и проделает снова. Чарльз только с виду кажется добреньким. На самом деле он сделан из камня.  
— Нет, не из камня.  
— Если хочешь сбежать от него, лучше делай это, как я, — быстро и без сомнений.  
— Это трудно.  
— Никто не обещал, что будет легко.  
— Но ты же пожалел о том, что ушёл.  
Леншерр замолк, и Логан надавил на него:  
— Брось. Я знаю, ты об этом жалел.   
— Жалел, ну и что с того? Я жалел каждый день, но что это меняет?   
— Это меняет всё.   
Леншерр неприязненно пожал плечами. Несколько минут Логан ждал, когда его наконец прорвёт. И дождался.   
— Почему вы с Чарльзом ждёте, что я стану перед вами оправдываться, почему думаете, что мною нужно помыкать, вести куда-то, как барана? Захотел — схватил, захотел — увёз, захотел — душу наизнанку вывернул. Вот что ты лезешь ко мне со своими разговорами по душам? У Ксавье привычку перехватил? Думаешь, я перед тобой отчитываться должен?   
— Было бы неплохо.   
— Послушай меня как следует: Чарльз никому не даёт спуска.  
— А ты послушай меня, — через силу сказал Логан. — Чарльз не вернёт мне память. Не в этот раз.  
Глупо открыв рот, Леншерр выругался сквозь зубы. Понял в кои-то веки. Он рыкнул, ударился головой о сиденье. Дёрнув на себя ручку, вывалился из фургона на обочину и там метался минуты две. Логан тоже вышел, привалился к фургону и ждал.  
— Мать твою, Зверёныш, ты что, раньше сказать не мог? Это что, так трудно — сказать: «Леншерр, Чарльзу тоже вкололи вакцину»? У тебя язык бы отвалился?  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты вернулся из-за этого.  
Распрямившись, Леншерр стоял и глядел на Логана, сузив глаза. Вдалеке него всё тонуло в тумане. Ветер сонно развевал полы его серого пальто.   
И такая тоска вдруг навалилась, такая щемящая глупость.   
— Как это случилось?  
Логан вдохнул и выдохнул.  
— Я только со слов Чарльза знаю. Меня в тот день не было — таскался по Милуоки, тебя искал. В школу пришли чистильщики. Среди ночи. Пальнули дротиком, а потом угрожали, что перережут детей, если он не даст их вакцинировать.   
— И все дети...  
— Да. Он дал их вакцинировать.   
— И когда ты отбирал у меня шлем...  
— Шлем тебе больше не нужен. Леншерр, поехали домой.   
Прямая спина Леншерра стала ещё прямее.   
— Ты меня сам прогнал, — холодно сказал он.   
— Знаю. Я был дурак, а ты вел себя, как свинья.   
— В меня шмальнули этим несчастным дротиком, когда я поехал в чёртов супермаркет. Вкололи в плечо, пока я стоял на кассе и считал деньги. Вся жизнь полетела к дьяволу только потому, что тем утром меня понесло за покупками. Как, по-твоему, я должен был вести себя после этого? Великая школа профессора Ксавье, конечно, отнеслась с пониманием к этакому увечью. Все ходили за мной на полусогнутых, жалели до тошноты. Я срывался на любом, кто попадётся под руку. В том числе на тебе и Ксавье. И тогда — как же там было? — тогда ты психанул и сказал, что я зря навожу порядки в школе. Ведь я-то не мутант.   
— Прости меня.   
— Что ты сказал?   
— Я сказал прости.   
Леншерр рассмеялся сквозь зубы.  
— Святая простота, Зверёныш.   
Холод закрался в затылок, и Логан тоже не выдержал.  
— Весь из себя обиженный, посмотрите на него. А каково мне, ты не думал? Я чёртово третье колесо и сам об этом знаю. Чарльз говорил: остынь, я люблю тебя, всё в порядке, если бы Эрик по-настоящему хотел избавиться от тебя, он бы избавился. Но ты... ты всегда делал вид, что терпишь меня, терпишь моё присутствие от широты души, и только. Ты высший пилотаж терпения, мистер Леншерр! Даже трахался со мной, не давая шанса забыть, что меня тут быть не должно.   
— Всё сказал? — спросил Леншерр.   
— Да.   
— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?   
Логан затих, тяжело дыша, и затянулся дымом.  
— Хочешь услышать, что я вас люблю обоих? — сквозь зубы спросил Леншерр. — Что я увяз, как муха? Что я себе всю жизнь разрушил этим извращением, и что другой жизни представить больше не могу? Тебе так необходимо это знать?  
Какая-то ворона сонно прогуливалась по рыжему полю, ища, чем поживиться. Проще было смотреть на ворону, чем Эрику в глаза. Логан выдохнул дым в окно и просто ответил:  
— Да.  
Тогда Леншерр выбросил сигарету, потушил её носком ботинка и подошёл вплотную. Его усталое, преждевременно постаревшее лицо, покрытое щетиной и синяками, ещё хранило призвуки красоты.  
— Ты что делаешь? — заторможенно спросил Логан.   
— Говорю, как умею.  
Взял за воротник, обхватил шершавой ладонью за шею и тяжко, долго, муторно целовал.   
Когда они наконец друг от друга отлипли, вокруг всё ещё расстилалось неприветливое американское поле, и дорога, и ржавый фургон.   
— Ну, Леншерр, у тебя был кто-нибудь?  
— Ты серьёзно?  
— Серьёзнее некуда, — подтвердил Логан, ткнувшись носом в его щёку. От щеки пахло холодом, пылью и чем-то острым. Самим Леншерром. Запах на века. — Так было или нет?  
— Нет, не было. Я собирался найти себе кого-нибудь.   
— И что, не нашёл?  
— Иди к дьяволу. Не смог себя заставить. Не спрашивай, ради всего святого... А у тебя?  
— У меня был Чарльз.  
— Ах ты сволочь.  
— Ты в курсе, что ревновать меня к Чарльзу — верх идиотизма?  
— Я уже запутался, кого и к кому ревновал.  
— Олух, — сказал Логан со звериной, зубодробительной нежностью.  
— Да, похоже на то.  
Они ещё помолчали, слушая, как свистит ветер.   
— Что дальше? — наконец спросил Леншерр.   
Логан пожал плечами. Хотел пошло пошутить и передумал.   
— Ничего особенного. Вернёмся в школу для начала. Там видно будет.  
— Никакая это не школа.  
— Да нет, как раз школа. Школа для трудных детей.  
Леншерр ухмыльнулся и закурил опять.  
— Ладно, — сказал Логан. — Что распереживался? Не дрейфь. Всё как-нибудь сложится. Займёшься языками, они тебе удавались. Чарльз напишет ещё несколько научных работ, одна другой краше. Чем чёрт не шутит, станем серьёзным учебным заведением...  
— ...которым руководят три пидора?   
— Не нагнетай. Мудак-чистильщик пообещал — нас уже не тронут. Незачем.   
— А ты что?  
— А что я? У меня всё лучше всех. Я наконец смогу постареть.  
Про себя добавил: «С вами». Вслух говорить не стал, постеснялся, но Леншерр поднял голову и взглянул так, будто услышал.  
— Верно, — сказал он. — Сможешь.  
Когда он прошёл мимо, Логан увидел его щиколотки со следами кандалов. Затем посмотрел на свои ноги и вздрогнул: следов не было. У фургона Леншерр потушил сигарету и криво улыбнулся:  
— Ну что, Зверёныш, поедем домой? Я поведу.  
— Веди, — сказал Росомаха, сел в пассажирское кресло и раскатал подвороты джинсов.   
На всякий случай.  
  
  
**Три месяца спустя**  
  
Всю свою жизнь Джеймс Хоулетт, известный под разными именами, положил на борьбу. Он приходил, чтобы окунуться в самое пекло: затонуть на Титанике, уйти на войну — сначала первую, потом вторую, — вмешаться в самый горький из катаклизмов, убить неубиваемых, вернуть невозвращенцев.   
Никто не звал его, когда небо было безоблачно. О нём не вспоминали, пока не случался аврал. Однажды он смирился с этим, как смиряются с хронической простудой и скверным климатом, и впредь предпочитал делать то, зачем его звали, без лишних слов и раздумий. Раздумья ничем не помогали выживать.  
Глядя в угрюмое, тёмное, всегда тяжёлое лицо Росомахи, мало бы кто поверил в его пацифизм. Но временами в нём теплилось желание, в котором не было ни смысла, ни толка, а одни лишь пустопорожние надежды: настанет день, когда больше не придётся воевать. День безветрия. День свободы. День благословенного эгоизма.   
Росомаха встретил его в постели, проснувшись оттого, что ничего не болело.  
Теперь такое случалось с ним не часто. Изношенное, почти вековое тело скрипело и ныло, постоянно о себе напоминало и теперь уже не грешило самоизлечением, будто злорадствовало: ну что, дорогой, доигрался? Он реагировал на это невозмутимо и с пониманием, но Чарльз и Эрик никак не могли смириться. Седины стало больше. Леншерр посматривал на неё со смесью горечи и плохо скрытого облегчения. Чарльз хмурился, незаметно расширил ассортимент аптечки и нашёл лекарство почти для любого случая.   
Стариком Логан себя не ощущал, да и не выглядел им. Пока ещё. Неизвестно, на сколь долго. Необратимые изменения во внешности не внушали ему ни страха, ни разочарования, разве что минутные неудобства. Целый мир ощущений свалился на него с бухты-барахты: ноющая спина, ужесточённые морщины, утреннее похмелье, кашель из-за сигар.  
Но что за жизнь без этих неудобств? Ни уму, ни сердцу.   
Он проснулся среди ночи, как просыпался всегда на протяжении девяноста лет: легко, почти мгновенно, без усилий продираясь на поверхность из глубин беспокойного сна. Теперь спалось легче. Кошмары уже не мучали, резкие шорохи не улавливались слухом. К тому же он привык контролировать когти. За последний месяц ещё ни разу не выпустил — сначала из страха поранить Ксавье или Леншерра, потом по привычке.   
Несколько секунд Росомаха лежал, глядя в тёмный, испещрённый тенями потолок и ощущая: что-то пошло не так. По обе стороны громадной кровати спали Леншерр и Ксавье: Эрик — по-спартански вытянувшись в струну, Чарльз — раскинувшись на полматраса, как и положено высокоблагородному продолжателю богатого рода. Во сне они казались моложе и безмятежнее. От них пахло постельным бельём, теплом и сном. Росомаха смотрел на них с минуту, затем опомнился и аккуратно высвободился из кокона одеял. Когда он прошлёпал в ванную, они не проснулись, только Чарльз во сне бормотнул:  
— Читайте Шекспира, мисс Доусон.  
В ванной Росомаха плотно закрыл дверь, задвинул щеколду и умылся ледяной водой из-под крана. Вода текла еле-еле — трубы в старом доме были уже ни к чёрту. Стряхнув капли с лица, как собака, Логан выпрямился и отважился взглянуть в зеркало.  
Из зеркала на него прямо смотрела заспанная зверюга без седины и следов возраста, с размашистыми мышцами, бугрящимися на плечах. Росомаха поднял руку и выпустил когти, затем вернул обратно. Боль кольнула секунд на десять. Кровь пару раз заливисто капнула в раковину. Кожа на костяшках затянулась без единого шрама. Он обречённо глядел на руку почти с укоризной, словно ожидал, что она извинится. Этого не случилось.  
В дверь ванной постучали.  
— Логан, ты тут?  
— Да, Чарли. Иди спи.  
— Бессонница или что-то болит?  
Теперь Чарльз часто задаёт вопросы — ещё не привык к тому, что нельзя окунуться в мысли.  
— Да, спина трещит по швам, — соврал Логан, бесшумно встал на край ванной и когтем подцепил решётчатую крышку вентиляции. — Скоро пройдёт.  
— Я принесу обезболивающее.  
— Принеси.   
Шаги потоптались и стихли — это Чарльз ушёл за аптечкой. Из вентиляционной шахты Логан достал коробку, стараясь не греметь. Коробку поставил в раковину, раскрыл и проверил: осталось двадцать дротиков из тридцати. В последнее время они требовались ему всё реже и реже. Регенерация угасала, но ещё боролась, упрямая и тупая, не знающая, что ей не рады. Он надеялся, что через двадцать доз она наконец сдастся.  
Росомаха прислушался: нет, шаги пока не идут. Нужно успеть, пока Чарльз не вернулся.   
Памятуя о прошлом разе, вытащил одну штуку, остальную коробку убрал обратно в шахту, прикрыл крышкой и только потом взял дротик в руку.   
Секунду он медлил, рассматривая остриё. Такая глупость: одни глядят на него, как на карающий меч, другие — как на орудие власти, и лишь последний мутант на земле считает её избавлением.  
Остриё вошло в вену на руке, как нож в масло. Для надёжности Росомаха подержал секунду, затем вытащил. Как всегда, тут же накатила слабость, и колени стали ватными. Он мог почти физически ощутить мгновенное постарение, возвращённую седину, притуплённый слух и обыкновенное человеческое обоняние, бедное, как церковная крыса. Логан глухо рыкнул вслух — то ли от боли, то ли от облегчения. В дверь опять постучали.  
— Я принёс обезболивающее.  
— Вот славно.  
С трудом поднялся на ноги, переломал дротик, обернул в салфетку и спрятал под ванной. Потом открыл дверь. Чарльз встревоженно посмотрел на него и присвистнул:  
— Совсем паршиво?  
— Пройдёт, — честно сказал Логан, забрал у него таблетку и выпил.   
— Слушай, я тут выяснял, что происходит с кровью регенеранта, когда ему вкалывают вакцину, и решил, что нужно как следует укреплять иммунитет. Ты же можешь умереть от банальной простуды.  
— Я не умру.  
— Логан.  
— Не умру, обещаю... Чарли, чего грустишь? Я в порядке. Пойдём досыпать ночь.  
Логан доковылял до кровати и рухнул, чуть не сшибив Леншерра. Эрик минуту поворчал, затем опять вырубился. Ксавье сначала хмурился, потом смягчился.  
— Мы обсудим это завтра.  
— Завтра. Договорились.  
Росомаха полежал на спине, дожидаясь, когда он уснёт, и только тогда позволил себе выдохнуть: на этот раз пронесло.   
Иногда дорога к избавлению кажется такой долгой. 

**fin**


End file.
